Walking Alongside the Past
by nightofsnow17
Summary: It is the present-day, over a century since the Holy War ended and Allen is alone. One day, he sees a person from his past and begins wondering if he will see the rest of his friends in this time. Including a friend of importance to him. ON HIATUS for the near future.
1. Walking Alongside the Past Prologue

This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Reviews are highly appreciated, so please do leave a comment. I might use some different languages in this, cause I see a few characters being multilingual. So I would like help for some languages because all I know is English and Spanish. If I plan to use other languages I'll ask for help on the bottom AN.

I will say if you are someone who is easily offended by swearing, this has quite a bit, so you might not want to read this one. Sorry, it's just who I am. No filter. I will keep it to a "T" rating though.

D. Gray Man is not owned by me, that honor belongs to Hoshino Katsura, and Funimation. If I did own it there would definitely be an established relationship between Kanda and Allen. Or at least canon.

I hope you enjoy :)

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" **Neah the Crazy Uncle who is also a Noah"**

Prologue

'Please stop looking at me like that, you stupid idiot'. Allen thought, looking at the man who had decided to stop him on his walk home for the seventh night. The man, who had the gall to not introduce himself, though Allen recognized him, stared at him with intensity.

"Sir, what is it that you want? Seeing as you have once again stopped me?" Allen said nicely, though with a sharp intent.

"Sorry, you just look familiar, like someone I met a long time ago." The man looked away sheepishly, then looked back at Allen and offered his hand. "My name is Tyki Mikk."

 **"Great just the card-losing asshole both my nephew and I wanted to see after all these years".** Neah, the ever-present, nephew-obsessed presence in Allen's head, decided to butt in.

' I know, Uncle, but at least it wasn't Cross.' Allen thought, then looked back at Tyki with a polite smile and shook his offered hand. "It is nice to meet you, Tyki. If I may ask again, why have you been stopping me recently and only now introducing yourself?"

"Like I said before, you seem familiar. I can't really place where I know you from, though I feel as though we have met before." Tyki said, deciding to make casual conversation. "You know, how about we meet up sometime. My family owns a popular cafe across town if you want to meet there?"

"Sure, that sounds fine. What's it called?"

Tyki smiles slightly,. "The Black Ark."

 **"Of course it is. At least they didn't decide to use the other end of the color pallette and name it the White Ark."**

'Uncle, please quiet down. You're giving me a horrible headache.' Allen nods to Tyki, "Sure sounds good. Shall I stop by sometime this week?"

Tyki grinned, "Yeah sounds good. If I'm not there, ask for a girl named Road, she'll know where to find me."

Tyki walks off down the street, while Allen continues on his walk home. He sighs, 'it seems, Uncle, that the Noah have begun to be reincarnated once again. It only took them more than one-hundred and fifty years. Do you think their memories will return after a while?'

 **"They might, Allen. And if that time comes, be careful around them. No telling on what they will remember first. And here's a question for you. Do you think it is possible that your friends from the Order have also been reborn?"**

Allen smirked as he got home, 'I don't know, Neah. But if they are, it will be a welcome surprise. Being separated from them for this long brings on something similar to homesickness.'

He enters his home and drops his keys in a dish, immediately walking upstairs, taking his shirt off on his way. In his room, he looks straight in the mirror, staring at both his old scars and the figure of his uncle behind him. Allen smirks, "If they are back, they will have a rather strange surprise, seeing as one, I am younger than them so I should appear younger, and two, they will never find any records of my death from the eighteen hundreds."

His uncle's image smirked back at him, " **You are correct on both accounts, Allen. They will probably also notice the changes in you. Are you planning to tell them what happened to you and what you are at the beginning, or will you let it play out and leave them to their assumptions and curiosities?"**

'I'll wait for awhile, drop some tiny clues every now and then and gage their reactions to each. I'll how long it takes them to figure out each one."

 **"You are definitely a devious gambler. You seem to enjoy playing with people, even those you considered your friends in the past."**

Allen turns away from the mirror and looks at one of his older scars, the one given to him by one of his closer friends. "You know as well as I do that their experiences of this life will have changed them. They might still be my friends in appearance, but their personalities and perspectives have a high chance of being completely different. As far as I know, they are not my friends. I won't know until I get to know them."

 **"True, true."** Neah, still in the mirror, notices what Allen is doing. **"Remembering the past again, Nephew?"**

Allen looks behind him, "Yes, I'm remembering what occurred when I got this. I nearly changed completely. Thankfully, I didn't. Though now I'm exactly what everyone dreaded, but not completely."

 **"You are correct. You are a Noah, but you're not one that wishes to destroy all of humanity. Instead, you are the Noah of Khalud. The Fifteenth Noah.**

AN:

So this is only the beginning. Others characters will show up. Neah will definitely be making a normal appearance, mainly because I like the thought of a mentor/sarcastic Neah.

Just a note, all future chapters will be longer than this first one.

Translations-

Arabic:

Khalud - Immortality

Please no hate, I used Google Translate to find it. If I got it wrong please tell me.

Please review. It will help a lot.

Word Count: 1,042


	2. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 1

Thank you for the comments I received for the last chapter, it makes me definitely want to keep this story up. Though there will be random updates until I can get a schedule down.

This is going to be a pairing fanfic, though I'm not going to reveal it until I introduce both characters into the story line. I'm also planning on introducing one new character every few chapters just to keep things interesting.

D. Gray Man is owned by Hoshino Katsura, the brilliant author who first thought up the world that we all know and love, and Funimation, the company that came out with it as well as DGM Hallow.

Hope you enjoy the story and please review.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Neah, the Noah We All Both Love and Hate"**

Chapter 1 - Meeting With the Sixteenth

Allen woke up slowly, taking into account all of his surroundings immediately. He stretches and gets up, walking straight to the restroom without opening his eyes. Getting in the shower, he opens his eyes.

'I guess Bakanda was good for something; he did teach me how to be much more aware of everything around me.' Allen thought, stretching his neck to get out some of the pains.

" **Thinking about the asshole again?"**

Allen opened his eyes and glanced out of the shower, looking straight at the mirror across from him, "Yes, Neah, I am. I know he was an ass, but it's Kanda. It was how he hid his pain." Allen steps out, grabbing a towel. "He used anger to keep people at arm's reach, like how I used my 'mask' to do just the same."

" **You make a fair point, but that doesn't make him innocent of the charges against him - that being he's an asshole. You have a scar on you that gives very good evidence to that fact."**

Allen glared at the mirror, hating to be reminded of that fact,"Shut up, Fourteenth." He turns away from the image.

Neah shrugs lightly, **"Whatever you say, Fifteenth. Are you planning on heading into the shop today?"**

Allen looks back at the mirror, pulling on a pair of trousers and a shirt, "Yeah, I need to tell Feli of this latest development, I think she'd be good at keeping an eye out for anyone we know."

 **"True, in this time period I believe that she is one of your largest assets, though she might not be comfortable with meeting any of the others, seeing as she doesn't trust either the Exorcists or the Noah."**

Allen pulls on a small coat as he begins to exit, calling over his shoulder to his ghostly uncle, "I'll be sure to speak with her on the matter. She won't want to speak with any of them until she knows their habits. We don't call her Mockingbird for nothing."

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

Felicity Lorelei, known as 'Feli' only by her friends, was a young, attractive women. Presently twenty-one years of age, long blackish-red hair, and eyes a bright gold. Before her eighteenth birthday, she was a normal girl, attending high school, perfect grades, varsity water polo player, and with plenty of universities who would be more than willing to kiss her ass just to get her into their school. But that completely changed the day after she turned eighteen.

Feli remembered the pain in her forehead, it's something she won't forget. Her parents didn't know what to do, so they sent her to the local nunnery to be checked over. About three months of prayers and homemade poultices later, she met Allen Walker; the man who not only saved her life, but saved her from the monster she could have become.

Allen explained to Feli what a Noah was, and that she was the first Sixteenth Noah to be born, the Noah of Canticum, the companion of the Fourteenth Noah. Like the Fourteenth, she could pick up on 'Melodies', and change them to how she sees fit. After her revelation, she left her old life behind and went to live with Allen for a time, who she saw as both her teacher and older brother. Three years and she's never looked back.

While with Allen, she learned that she could understand a computer's different "melodies", and could hack into anything she could think of - although that did cause a slight source of tension between the two (three?) Noahs and the CIA. She also learned how to change her appearance at will, earning her the nickname of Mockingbird. After that "incident", Allen gave her a necklace, a pendant to be more precise. One of his friends' Innocences. Which one she didn't really know. All she knew was that Allen had shaped it into a lotus blossom.

Today, Felicity sat in front of the little shop that Allen owned, a small flower shop with a cafe attached to it that she mostly ran. The shop's name was the Lotus Pond, and according to Allen, he'd named it for someone he respected.. Feli could care less, though she did enjoy hearing Allen's stories of his and his friends' adventures.

As she worked on her laptop, upgrading some software, she failed to notice the presence that was behind her. "What's all this fancy stuff for?"

Feli shrieks and spins around, fists extended. Sadly for Allen, he didn't dodge fast enough.

"What the bloody hell?!" Allen yelled, holding his bleeding nose. "When did you get that fast?"

Feli just glares at him, then offers Allen a hand. "If you hadn't startled me, you would not be in this predicament right now." She helps Allen up and hands him a napkin. "Let's get you inside and clean you up."

-INEEDSOMETHINGFORTHISSCSENECHANGEAREA-

After cleaning up Allen's nose, Felicity sat on the cafe's sofa with Allen still holding his nose and leaning on her legs. "So what are you doing here, Fifteenth? You usually don't come in on weekends." Feli asked her boss/friend as she began playing with Allen's shoulder blade-length hair.

"You're not going to like it."

Felicity sits up, "You never say that unless it's incredibly bad for either me or the offending party." Feli glares at Allen. "Spill. Now."

Allen sighs, "The Noah have been reborn, and both me and Neah are guessing since they have then so will the exorcists."

Feli's eyes widened and she clutched her pendant, "Are we safe?"

"I believe we are. They won't attack us, seeing as we're not really Noah in their sense of the word."

Feli closed her eyes for a second, some of the tension leaving her body. "True. But are you planning on explaining it to them, before they discover we're Noah?"

Allen grinned darkly, "I wasn't planning to until they play my guessing game first. After a while, I'll tell them." Allen glanced back up at her, grin disappearing. "You don't have to meet them for awhile though, I know you won't be that comfortable around them."

"Thank you for that." Felicity looked down at her pendant, seeing it glowing again her collar bone. "Will I have to return this?"

"I doubt it, there's not much use for Innocence in this world." Allen looks down at the pendant, "Plus, I think Mugen likes you."

Hehehe, I love that ending. :)

I really hope you like my O.C., I had the idea for her honestly not that long ago but I've worked out the kinks with her - at least I think so. I am sorry about her long backstory, though I am planning on adding more to it later on, just not now. I will be showing her abilities in the chapters, so this is all the fun she gets for now.

-Recognition of melodies in people/objects and able to "change" the frequency (Allen can do that to)

-Able to change her physical appearance

If you want to know her physical traits (height, body type, etc.), just let me know and I'll add it to the next chapter. There will be some fluff between Feli and Allen, but they're just close friends. Allen is for someone else.

I am curious if anyone thought with the mention of Feli that I would be bringing in Feliciano "Italy" from Hetalia - I am not, this is not a crossover.

Translations:

Latin-

Canticum: Song

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I like hearing what people think. I will try to post as often as I can, may not be that often but I won't leave for a year long hiatus on this - I already love this baby to much.


	3. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 2

I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter I will be posting at least one chapter a week from now on unless I have problems (writers block/school), thankfully I still have a while until the second one.

I am planning on two other stories, one I have adopted and the other is my own. They will not yet be posted, but I will put in a sneak peek in chapter 5 of this fanfic if you are interested.

I do not own D. Gray Man, it belongs to Hoshino Katsura. I only own Felicity Lorelei, my O.C.

Enjoy…

"talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Neah the Crazy Uncle, as well as Mugen, when she speaks anyway"**

Chapter 2: Felicity's Search Begins

Feli smiles as Mugen glows appreciatively, and recites to Allen, "Mugen says that what you've stated is true. This one, as in me, is much better than my previous accommodator, even if she doesn't use me as a weapon."

Allen smirks at Mugen's thoughts, "Her old partner wasn't that bad, though I admit he was a hardass a lot of the time." Looking back at Felicity, he turns serious. "I wanted to ask you if one, you could start searching for the exorcists, and two, come with me to meet the Noah."

Feli glares at him, kicking him slightly, "I will look for the exorcists. As for the Noah, give me time. As far as I know they don't really like any other Noah who are not the original thirteen, you being a slight acception."

"I can live with that plan. What's your strategy on finding the others?"

Feli stops for a second, contemplating, then answers, "I'll likely hack into the General Register Office first, try and find any similarities in names and profiles. After that, if I have some candidates, I'll look on all the social media, again with the names and profiles. Though with the media its a much likelier chance that they'll at least be teens and look more like to how you remember them. If all else fails, I'll hack into the closed-circuit television. The one thing about living in any country of Europe is that there are cameras everywhere and it is hard to hide."

Allen looks back at her, slightly amazed with her planning, "I didn't think that you'd already have a plan together. When will you begin?"

Feli smiles, "Immediately."

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

Allen returned home later the same day after speaking with Feli and drawing up some pictures of his old friends and acquaintances. As soon as he reaches his apartment, he begins finding something to wear to the Black Ark. He looks to the mirror to see what his uncle thought he should wear. 'Uncle?'

 **"Don't ask me. I haven't gone anywhere in my own body since the eighteenth century, I still only know that fashion. This century's clothing, I completely don't understand. If I'd seen a woman wearing a crop top and skinny jeans in two hundred years ago, I would probably have sent her straight to the loony bin."**

Allen laughs slightly at his uncle's statement, "True. Do you at least think a white button up and black jeans would be appropriate for a cafe?"

 **"Not really. This century feels like if you don't have anything wild on or about you, you're not going to get noticed."**

Allen pointedly looks at the mirror. "I have white hair and a scar on one whole side of my face. I think I'm going to get seen by people as being 'wild'."

 **"Right, sorry."**

Allen looks away, taking off his clothing and searching through his clothes for something one would see a normal twenty-five-year old wearing. "It's not your fault, you forgot. I'll just have to find something that will tone down both my hair and my scar." Looking through his drawer, Allen stops, and picks up an item with a familiar-looking creature. "Sorry about that, Timcanpy, I know you would like to be reanimated, but it is unlikely that people of this time will understand a golem, let alone a living golem."

Allen puts on his necklace, and Timcanpy moves closer to him, shrinking down slightly to fit between Allen's collar bones. "Tim, have any thoughts on what I should wear?"

"Gyah."

Allen laughs silently, "Thanks for that. I guess I'm on my own."

Looking through his closet, Allen finally picks out an outfit consisting of a white t-shirt, black jean jacket, some dark trousers with a chain on the belt, and some black flats. Looking back through his clothing, he find some earrings that Feli had given him for his birthday, some fish hooks shaped like angel wings. He quickly put them on and glanced back in the mirror.

 **"That is much more like it. No man or woman would be able to resist you when you look like that."**

Allen blushes slightly, 'Shut up, Neah." Allen pulls the jean jacket farther up his shoulders. "I'm heading to the Black Ark. Remember Timcanpy, you have to be quiet and not move when we're in public. If you behave I'll let you play with Feli.

Timcanpy nods twice then stops moving, Allen smiles at his small friend and heads out the door.

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

Feli sits in her apartment, across the street from the Lotus Pond. Looking at her laptop, she starts looking for the exorcists, not knowing who to start with. In front of her are all of the pictures of people Allen has met and fought with, or against. Thankfully, his artwork has gotten better over the years, according to Mugen anyway. Looking through the list, she starts her algorithm.

Entering in the names and descriptions of all last names starting with 'A's through 'K's, she began hacking into the Office's birth records. As she sat back, Felicity watched as profiles began popping up, going from several thousand to a few hundred. After that, she started narrowing down her hundreds with social media, until she got down to the few she wanted to find. She quickly found Chaozii Han, Daisya Barry, Yu Kanda, Timothy Hearst, Johnny Gill, Jerry, Brigitte Fey, Bak Chang, Renny Epstein, Kiredori, Road Kamelot, Devit, Lulu Bell, Arystar Krory,and Alma Karma.

Happy with herself for finding so many in one hour, she begins looking for ways to contact them, learn their habits, and find where they live. She discovered that all but one were in the country at the time, with the last one being away on a trip to his home country for a few more weeks.

 **"That one has a habit of making people upset. He seems to enjoy it."**

Feli jumps slightly, not expecting the sudden voice in her head. 'Hello there, Mugen.' She looks back up at the screen, seeing a sour face looking back at her. 'So this is the one that always caused you trouble. He definitely seems like the type to not care what anyone else thinks about him.'

 **"That is a true statement about him, he and Allen did not get along, always fighting. Strange thing is that both me and Crown Clown get along just fine. Thankfully, closer to this man's death, the two of them started to become good friends, bonding over both their pasts and the fact that they had both been fighting for something."**

Feli hummed to herself, making a copy of the page with all of the people's information on it and closed out of the office's database, making sure to leave no trace that she was there. With that done, she decides to spy on Allen for a bit. Quickly pulling up the approximate area he would be at, she saw him walking down the street, on his way to meet with the Noah. With a quick glance, she sees that he is wearing the earrings she had gotten him.

'I knew those would fit him well.'

Deciding to practice with her powers a bit, she listened for the "melody" in her hair and changed it, making it as white as Allen's. She looks at her computer and sees that Allen has moved out of frame. She shuts down the CCTV footage to look at Allen's drawings. Looking through the pictures, she finds a girl, Lenalee Lee, and decides to practice a bit more.

Standing up, she walks over to her full-body mirror with the picture. Looking from the drawing to herself, she focuses on the "melody" of her entire body, changing her hair to become shorter and with no red highlights, changing her height of 5'7" to a slightly shorter 5'6", becoming smaller in stature, her eyes from a gold to a more violet color, and losing the curves that Feli had gained from her sport years. Looking in the mirror, Feli saw the girl who was a friend and comrade of Allen when he still fought for the Order.

 **"She is rather attractive, Dark Boots was okay with her. Though I believe she didn't like the Order, but took it out on Innocence instead since she couldn't do anything to the higher ups."**

Feli frowned, feeling sorry for the girl whose appearance she had decided to possess. 'We all do stupid things when we decide we need to take our revenge. When we can't attack the thing we wish to attack, we go for the next best thing.'

 **"That is too true. I have seen many people who had been in her shoes, my own accommodator being one of them. They always need something to hate to feel whole again, how they were before Innocence and the Order got to them."**

Feli nodded solemnly, 'It is easy for me to say that I am glad I live in this time period and not one where a group of people can just come in and decide my fate for me if I have a special ability.'

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

Allen stands in front of the Dark Ark, trying to see any familiar faces through the window. Lowering his head, he steps in. Upon entering, he checks his surroundings, taking into account the number of people in the room, furniture, and any other decorum. The cafe was nicely decorated with a more gothic look to it, mainly being that everything was a dark shade with some flashes of light gray and white in some areas. Finished with his assessment, he walks over to the seating by the counter, hoping to encounter a Noah that knew him well enough to not attack him on sight.

Thankfully, he was in luck.

"Allen! It's so good to see you again." A smaller woman hugged him tightly, making it hard for him to breath. If it hadn't been the fact she embraced him, Allen wouldn't have had an idea of who she was.

"It's good to see you too, Road." Allen smiles at the younger woman, now appearing as a late-teen instead of a child. He lowers his voice so only she could hear, "Could we go somewhere more private to talk?"

Road nods, leading Allen into the manager's room. Quickly, looking inside, she lets him in then steps in after, closing and locking the door. As soon as the door was shut, Allen reanimates Tim, who decides to fly around for a bit before settling on Road's head, causing her to let out a light laugh. Sitting down across from one another, Road decides to begin the conversation again. "I'm amazed that you're here. When Tyki told me that he'd spoken with someone named Allen and looked startlingly familiar, I nearly didn't believe it could be you."

"The same can be said of me, Road, and I'm more curious on that you have all of your memories of the previous time already."

Road smirks, "I've always been a bit more advanced than the rest of the Noah. What about you, when did you remember?"

Allen glances up, deciding to bite the bullet. "I never had to remember. I never forgot."

Road smirk disappears, replaced with shock, "You never died?"

"Never. You can thank my Noah for that."

Road now appears confused, "Your Noah? Do you mean Neah?"

"No. My own. The Noah of Khalud."

Road gradually understands what he means. "The Noah of Immortality. That kind of sucks. Though I'm surprised that a new Noah had been created. How many are there now?"

Allen decides to once again be truthful, "Counting myself and with abilities, only two. Me and the one after me, who was only recently created."

Road now gets excited. "Who is this new one? What are they like? Please! Tell me! Tell me!"

Allen starts laughing at Road's antics, "She's the Sixteenth Noah of Canticum, the partner of the Fourteenth. But she goes by her normal name of Felicity Lorelei, but she lets me call her Feli. If she decides she wants to meet you, she might also let you call her by her nickname."

"That would be nice, what can she do?"

"Many things, some that even I don't know about. All I know is that she can both understand and manipulate "Melodies" around her, much like what I can do. Honestly if she pushed herself, she could probably have beaten at least a few of the exorcists three against one, easily. That's how good she is."

"She definitely sounds interesting. Tell her she can come by whenever she wants, I promise I won't turn her into one of my dolls."

"Will do, Road." Allen's phone vibrates, and he looks down at it, seeing that it's a message from Felicity. With that, he stands from his seat, "I have to go, Road. It was nice seeing you. Feli just got some hits on people from the past, both Noah and exorcists."

With hearing that, Road perks up. "Really? Could you keep me posted, the only person I know now is Tyki and I'd really like to see the others."

"I will." With that, Allen refreezes Timcanpy and opens the office door. "Have a nice day, Miss Camelot."

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

Across the city from the Black Ark, a young man is preparing for bed. Pouring a few pills into his hand to help him fall asleep. 'I hope none of those dreams come again,' was all he could think as he puts two sleeping pills in his mouth and washes them down with water.

'It's bad enough that I have a bunch of scars that I don't remember getting, but now there's also these stupid dreams.'

With one last look in the mirror at the single marking on his face, he turns away getting ready to fall asleep. What he doesn't realize is that he's being watched from his computer.

"Hello there." A feminine voice says in the silent room, completely scaring its male occupant.

"Who's there? Who are you?" The man inquires, scared beyond reason.

"Calm down, boy. Come over to the computer." Following the voice's instructions, the man does so. "Don't be so frightened. Here." The computer flashes on, showing a young woman with black and red hair and golden eyes looking back at him. "How's this? So you know I'm real."

"Thank you." Sitting in a chair at his desk, the man starts calming down. "May I ask why you're hacking my computer, miss…?"

"Oh, yes, my name is Felicity Lorelei. And you are Alma Karma. Nineteen years of age, living on his own in South London. And having weird dreams. Am I correct on all four?"

The man now known as Alma gapes at the woman. "Yes, but how do you know I've been having dreams?"

Felicity smirks, "You really shouldn't have an online diary. It's rather easy to hack those."

Alma once again appears shocked. "Doesn't personal privacy mean anything to some people? And why do you care about me dreams?"

Feli turns emotionless at this, "Because I'm here to tell you that you're dreams are real. Not just something your head decided to make up for you."

Alma huffs at that statement, "Yeah right, like something like that ever hap-"

Feli cuts him off, "Second Exorcist. Innocence. The Sixth Laboratory. Edgar Chang Martin. Tui Chang. Renny Epstein. Yu Kanda. Are these names ringing any bells?"

Alma stops, "So it's true? Everything from my dream was real? Even that I-"

"That you killed many people until your friend Yu stopped you? Yes, it's true."

Alma starts crying, ashamed of himself. "What do you want from me?"

Feli sympathetically says, "Not anything, I just have a close friend of mine looking for his friends and comrades of the past."

"Who's looking?"

"Just a lad named Allen Walker. You probably remember him at least."

Alma nods, "Yes, I do. When do you think I should meet him?"

"Whenever you feel up to it."

Alma looks back at the computer, "As soon as possible, Miss Lorelei"

Feli smiles, "Alright."

Yes, this chapter is done! I was planning on making this cut off so that all you knew was that it was Alma, but then I decided to make this scene. Which I love!

So this is the chapter, I will post again as soon as I can. Please review because I love hearing comments, Favorite and follow this if you want to, and all of you are fantastic! Thank you for reading.


	4. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 3

I have kept my promise. Here is the next chapter of Walking Alongside the Past. Thank you, SheuOgama, Guest, and Meerub for leaving your reviews. I have decided that if anyone wishes to ask questions to me, I will answer them here.

The countdown for the preview to my next story shall begin after I post this chapter. The clock for it will both be at the bottom of these fanfics as well as in my profile.

Please review, favorite, and follow. They mean a lot to me, I like hearing people's feedbacks to my writing.

I do not own D. Gray Man, I only own Felicity and the plot line.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Neah speaking as well as Mugen, cause she is awesome and I already love writing her already"**

Chapter 3: Tales From the Painful Past

The next day came early for Allen, who had decided to spoil himself and drink until he was drunk the night before. Thinking back on it now, he saw it as a horrible idea, seeing as it takes too much alcohol to get him drunk. The headache he had now was not worth the amount of alcohol that he'd drunk.

Looking to the side, he sees that someone had left some pills and a glass of water on his nightstand table. Wondering who'd left it, he hears voices coming from the living room of his apartment. Knowing only one other person who had keys to his home, he knew one voice, but not the other.

Quickly taking the pills, he pulls on a shirt and some sweatpants before stepping out of his room. Immediately, he surveys who exactly is in the room. Unsurprisingly, he sees Feli, but to his utmost surprise, he also sees someone he hadn't seen in at least one hundred and fifty years.

"Alma?"

Alma looks up from where he's sitting on the couch across from Feli, "Hey, Allen. It's good to meet you again. For real this time though, not like how we met last time."

Allen smiles a bit painfully at the memory,deciding to sit next to Alma. "Yeah, that would not be a good thing to repeat."

Feli, now curious, asks, "How did you two meet last time?"

Alma takes the lead, "To start off, you know about the Second Exorcist Project, yes?" Feli nods. "Okay, you know that I had "died" to wounds I'd sustained. About nine years later, they manage to get their grubby hands on the Akuma egg. Deciding to experiment again, since they didn't learn the time before, they used the nucleus of the Akuma egg to try and make a stronger Exorcist by using the Akuma's abilities. Sadly, they were successful with me. Because of my regenerative abilities, I could heal as fast as the nucleus could poison me."

Allen picks up where Alma left off, "Somehow, the Noah got word on what Central had done as well as Alma's past. They decided to use him to get another one of my friends to force Neah out and completely take control of me." Before Feli could open her mouth to ask a question, Allen adds, "Mockingbird, this was before Neah and I made our agreement." Feli closes her mouth, glaring at Allen while changing her hair color to a vibrant red. "Don't give me that look, I knew what you were going to ask."

Alma cleared his throat, causing Allen and Felicity, who changed her hair back to its original color with an embarrassed look, to break their staring contest. "Anyway, after one of the Noah pushed me, Allen, Road and Kanda back into Kanda's memories-"

Felicity cuts him off, "Okay, I know pretty much all about what happened with both you and Kanda's pasts. I know how horrible it was. And no, I'm not telling you on how I know."

Both Allen and Alma were shocked at what she'd said, looking at each other in shock. Inside, both were happy to not have to talk about what happened in the past, seeing as both still wake up screaming when they remembered it. Alma looked at Allen, silently asking him if he'd told her about it. Seeing Alma's question in his eyes, Allen shook his head, telling Alma he has no idea how Feli knows.

Alma speaks up once again, "Moving on from that, I woke up, causing a large explosion of Akuma gas. When I got up, the first living person I saw was Kanda, or Yu as I knew him. He decided to attack me after I had told him that it was his fault that I became an Akuma. After a bit of fighting, Allen jumped in, acting as a mediator and trying to stop Kanda from attacking me. Sadly, Kanda was too far gone and attacked Allen, stabbing him and making the Noah itself come out of Allen."

Seeing Alma to be out of breath, Allen continued once again, "After that, Alma set off another explosion, making both him and Kanda break into pieces. After I recovered slightly, I heard Alma crying, saying that all he wanted was for him and Kanda to get away from the Order. I granted that wish, sending them both through the Ark to a place only Kanda and I knew."

Felicity looks between the two men, deciding not to comment on Allen's winces at his friend's name. "So that's how you guys met. During a fight." She shrugs. " Makes sense, especially with Allen's track record from what he has told me when he meets people." Feli glances up suddenly, looking right over Alma's head. "I do have a question for you though, Alma. Do you know that you have a female soul hanging over you?"

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

At her question, Feli could have heard a pin drop. Glancing at the two men across from her, she started listing off the emotions she saw on their faces. Shock and surprise mostly, with hints of sadness on Alma's part.

Alma looks at her, his eyes wide, "H-how can you see that? The only one who's ever seen it was Allen, and that was during the fight."

Feli looks away, "I've always been able to see souls. I just never told Allen about it because every time I've seen a soul, it's a lost one. The one above you is content, she's happy just to be with you." She looks back at Alma, "Who was she?"

Alma looks straight at her, "As you know about the Project, I'll just tell you straight. She was me. Before I died the first time." Alma starts to looks uncomfortable. "Could we move onto a different subject please? Maybe like Feli's results from her first search?"

Both Allen and Feli nod, and she pulls out a thick file. "Here is what I have so far, these are only those who I've found with the last names from 'A' through 'K'. These are the people I've found so far." She hands the folder to Allen who automatically opens it to look through the people. "Only one person is out of town right now, but he'll be back in the next few weeks."

"Don't tell me, the person who's gone is Kanda." At Feli's nod, he looks back at the folder. "Damn asshole."

Allen pulls out one file and hands it to Feli, "Can we not find this guy. I'd rather burn this right now than ever have a to see this guy's ugly ass mug ever again."

Feli looks at the profile, seeing one Chaozii Han. Curious to why Allen hates him, she asks Mugen.

 **"From what I've heard, Allen made a decision to try and help a Noah. Chaozii didn't agree with this and immediately called Allen a traitor for helping a 'demon'. The mutual hatred grew from there, reaching a boiling point where Allen was a traitorous Noah and enemy of the Order and Chaozii would be all too happy to be the one to both fight and take him out."**

'So should I go through with Allen's plan of burning it?'

" **For both you and Allen, yes. I'd burn it. As soon as that guy gains his memories, he'd be horrible to Allen and if he found out about you, I don't doubt that he'll both say and do some horrible things to you as well."**

'Alright.' Looking back up at Allen, she sees that he had taken notice to her semi conscious conversation. "I'll get rid of this one. You'll never have to see him again."

"Good. Do you want to continue looking for the others?"

Feli nods, "Yeah, I like a bit of a challenge. I have a feeling that the rest will be just that."

Allen smirks at her, "Have fun. And keep me updated."

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

On her walk home, Feli decides to run into a cafe for a quick snack. Walking in, she decided to take a seat right by the window. Waiting to be served, she stares out the window in thought.

"Hello, ma'am. What would you like today?"

Looking away from the window, she looks to her waitress. Her eyes widen in shock. In front of her is the young woman who she had possessed the appearance of. Lenalee Lee. The only differences to her know was her much longer hair and her cafe uniform.

"Miss, are you alright?"

Feli blinks, catching herself for staring. "Sorry, it's just you look familiar to someone one of my friends is looking for."

Lenalee cocks her head to the side, surprised by her customer's answer. "Really? What's this friend of yours name?"

"Allen. Allen Walker."

Lenalee now has a look of shock on her face, "How do you know that name?"

Feli shrugs, "Easy. He's a friend of mine, and has asked me to find some **old** friends of his."

Lenalee smiles at her emphasis on the word 'old', "Definitely an old friend." She looks back up at Feli, curious on who she was. "But,Ma'am, I don't think I caught your name."

"Sorry, it's Felicity. Felicity Lorelei." Feli extends her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Felicity. My name is Lenalee Lee." Taking Feli's hand and shaking it, Lenalee slides into the seat across from her and whispers. "Do you think you could schedule a meeting with Allen for me. I'll bring another of our friends, who sadly doesn't remember yet."

"Sure, what's this other friends' name?"

"Lavi."

Feli nods, "Alright, I will. Just a question though. Do you know of any others?"

Lenalee nods enthusiastically, "Yes, there's Kanda, but he's away right now. And also my brother and a bunch of his friends."

With that Lenalee says her goodbyes and goes back to work. Feli leans back in her seat, happy with the progress that she was making.

Yes, I have added another power to Feli. I'll probably add 1-2 more powers to her. One has already been she can-

-Recognize the "melodies" of people/objects

-Able to change her appearance at will

-See any kind of spirit

Here's another character intro. This story is going directly as planned.

If you're wondering why Allen won't say his old friends' names and winces when he does or hears it, it is because it is painful for him.

And here's the countdown to the preview:

15 days and counting

The release date for the actual fanfic will be announced a few days after the preview. So keep an eye on my profile for that.

Please review because I love your comments. Favorite/follow if you want more of this fanfic, or if you just want to show your support.

Thank you for reading and I'll be back for the next chapter. Bye!


	5. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 4

And here is the next chapter. I promised that I would stay up to date and I will.

Thank you SheuOgama and xXxPhantomxXx for your reviews, they definitely make my week between chapters.

I don't really have much else to say for this week, except any other updates will be in the bottom AU.

I do not own D. Gray Man, I wish I did but I don't. I only own my O.C., Felicity.

"Talking"

'Thought'

" **Neah, as well as Mugen"**

Chapter 4: Feli Might Kill the Rabbit

A week had passed since Felicity had spoken to Lenalee in the cafe, yet she'd still not told Allen. All she'd asked him is when exactly he was free. After hearing the answer, she'd gone silent. Allen looked at her funny, because normally she had other things to say; that being why she asked and other details. But not this time.

Walking toward the shop after getting a text from Feli to meet there, Allen was still completely confused.

" **Maybe she has something important to tell you?"**

'What could be so important that she'd have to tell me at the shop?'

" **... She's pregnant?"**

Allen just shook his head at Neah's idiocy. 'Uncle, I think we both know that she is not interested in anyone. And knowing Feli, if she was ever pregnant, she would just announce it randomly, not have me go to the shop just to tell me.'

" **You have a good point."**

As he reached the shop, Allen notices the closed sign. 'Odd, usually if she wants to talk to me, she'll just do it in a different room if we have customers.'

" **I told you she's going to tell you something important! You owe me a twenty if she says she's pregnant!"**

Allen rolls his eyes, and enters the shop. Not expecting much, he is taken by surprise when a female form launches herself at him. Upon seeing the women's face, he gasps.

"L-Lenalee?"

Upon hearing her name, her smile widens into a grin. "Allen, it's so good to see you again! When Ms. Lorelei told me she knew you, I couldn't believe it. I can't believe that it's been so many decades since I'd last seen anyone from that time. But why is it that you look older than me when you were younger?"

"I'll tell you everything you need to know in due time, Lenalee. Speaking of Feli, where is she?"

Lenalee points toward the backroom. "She's back there. Last I saw, I think Lavi was trying to hit on her."

Allen's eyes widen. "Lavi's here, too?"

Lenalee nods. "Yep, but he doesn't remember anything yet. If he's had any dreams, he has yet to tell me about them."

"Understood. So I guess for now we're just old friends from school?"

Lenalee smiles. "That sounds like a good story to tell him for now."

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

Feli was slowly counting to ten as her eyebrow twitched for the millionth time. 'I will not kill this rabbit. I will not mutilate this rabbit. I will not castrate this bloody rabbit!'

" **Your thoughts remind me of Kanda's whenever he was around this one."**

Tuning out the male who wanted to be castrated, Feli focuses on Mugen's presence around her instead. 'I'm not surprised. This one seems like he wants to die a slow and painful death.'

" **How many weapons have you already materialized from the crap inside your jacket?"**

Smiling evilly to herself, not noticing that it unsettled the other in the room, she remains focused on her private conversation. 'Only two shuriken and a butterfly knife. For now. I'd try for a crossbow, but I can't hide that all too well.'

" **You have a very similar personality to my former master."**

Feli snorted at the comparison. 'I do not. This idiot just makes my skin crawl and his talking makes me want to kill him. It doesn't help that the Noah is screaming for his blood.'

Hearing the door open, Feli ends her inner conversation and puts a hand on the knife she was hiding, preparing to attack an intruder. Noticing that it was just Allen and Lenalee, she takes her hand out of her pocket, leaving her knife there.

"Feli, I was wondering why you called me here. I'm guessing you planned this surprise?"

Feli smirks, "Of course. Who else would?"

Allen nods back at her. "True." Looking to the rabbit, he decides to speak, "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Allen Walker, you already know Lenalee, and the lady on the couch is Felicity Lorelei. It's best if you just call her either Felicity or Ms. Lorelei for now, until she's comfortable with you."

Lavi nods in acknowledgment, "It's nice to meet you, Allen. As well as you, Feli."

Hearing her nickname, Felicity's eyes narrow dangerously. "What did you call me?"

Lavi, confused at her sudden aggression, just repeats. "I called you Feli. Is there a problem with that?"

Slowly taking a shuriken out of her pocket, she starts cleaning her nails with it. "Yes, there is a problem with you saying my nickname." Done with her nails, she starts twirling it on the wooden table in front of her, still glaring directly at Lavi. "Only Allen can use my nickname. You don't have my permission to use it. My nickname is very personal to me. Use it again and I'll use you for target practice."

Stopping the shuriken with two fingers, she stands up and starts to leave the room. "I'll be cleaning and restocking the shop, Allen, if you need me. It was nice talking with you, Lenalee. Just come to me if you want to ditch the boys for a bit." With that, she left. Refusing to acknowledge Lavi.

" **Is it just me, or do you want to make that boy's life miserable?"**

'Only a little bit. He's already annoyed me. Now just imagine when Kanda shows up. He'll have two angry people after him.'

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

After Feli left the room, Allen just sighs internally. 'That didn't go as well as planned. But of course it was Lavi of all people who pissed her off first.'

 **"I think Feli might be pregnant. She's not usually that easy to anger."**

'If she could hear you, she would probably kill you for that statement. I wouldn't blame her either for it. I'm kind of tempted to tell her what you said, mainly just so she's mad at someone other than Lavi.'

 **"Please don't. She might send Mugen after me."**

'I'm telling her.' Smiling internally at his uncle's cries of anguish, mainly when Mugen gets a hold of him for his comment. Looking back toward Lavi, he decides to explain. "Feli is rather particular on who calls her by her nickname. Sadly, I believe you are already on her bad side."

Lavi smiles nervously at the words 'bad side'. "I would apologize to her, but I doubt she'll accept it. What exactly does her 'bad side mean?"

Smiling sympathetically at Lavi, Allen decided to clue him in onto what he should expect. "Feli will mainly just ignore you constantly. On the rare occasions, and if you annoy her enough, she might threaten to kill, maim, or castrate you. I'm amazed she's yet to do so."

Lavi looks slightly nervous at the last sentence. "Would it surprise you that I'm used to all of that already?"

'Not at all if you know Kanda.' Allen, instead of stating he knows what Lavi is talking about, he acts confused and concerned. "A little bit. Who exactly do you annoy enough for them to threaten to kill you?"

Lavi rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "I doubt you know him, his name is Yu Kanda. He's coming back into town in a few hours, so if you want to meet him you can. I pretty much have made it a habit to call him by his first name. Mainly because I'm his best friend-"

Lenalee cuts in, "Self-proclaimed best friend."

Lavi just smiles at her. "But still best friend. For some reason, he hates for me to call him Yu. Whenever I do, he'll chase me around for awhile threatening to kill me, maim me, etc."

Allen decides to put on an inquisitive face at this. "It sounds like both your friend and Feli are sort of the same. Both of them have names that, I guess, can only be used by certain people. I also wouldn't try to flirt or hit on Feli in any way, even by accident."

Lavi just nods to what Allen had said. "Alright, I will try to be respectful to Felicity. As for flirting with her, sadly I can make no promises."

Allen and Lenalee both sigh in unison at Lavi's actions, both of them all too aware of how he was around women. 'Feli is probably planning how exactly to kill Lavi as we speak. Will I stop her, probably not. I'll just tell her to tone it down to minor torture, just mental no physical.'

 **"You truly are a horrible person, nephew."**

'Horrible person but great Noah. But everyone else doesn't need to know that small fact.' Allen looks at the clock, finally noticing the time it is. "It is rather late. Would you guys like a ride home, I have to talk to Feli really fast before though."

Lenalee smiles and nods, "That would be great, Allen. I'd like to talk to Felicity too." She turns to the rabbit in the room. "What about you, Lavi?"

Lavi shakes his head, "Nah, my apartment is close by. I'll be fine. Plus I doubt that Ms. Lorelei would want to talk to me right now."

"Alright, Lavi. Have a good night."

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

After escorting Lavi to the door, both Lenalee and Allen began walking to Feli, who had rolled up her sleeves to work on some peonies, showing off her dragon tattoo. As both of them approached her, she stopped what she was doing and looked back at them, taking off her gloves as she did so.

"How did it go after I left?"

Allen just shrugged, "Well enough, it only consisted of me telling him not to flirt with you or call you Feli."

Feli just shook her head. "That rabbit will never learn. He'll continue doing both."

Lenalee just laughed slightly. "That's true. The only reason why he's stopped seriously flirting with me is because of my brother."

"Lucky." Feli looked back at Allen. "I'm guessing you're heading out?"  
"Yeah, though I'm planning on dropping Lenalee off beforehand."

Feli nods. "Alright, have fun." Turning back to her flowers, she stops herself and looks back, calling to the others. "Hey, Lenalee." The girl turns back to look at Feli. "If you want to, you can start calling me Feli."

At Felicity's statement, Lenalee just beams at the other girl. "Okay. Thanks, Feli."

Before they left, Allen leans toward Feli and whispers something in her ear. "Just to let you know, Neah believes that your attitude toward Lavi was caused by you being pregnant. His words not mine."

Feli narrowed her eyes, "Tell him that if he had an actual form, he would be dead in less than a few seconds."

With that, both of them leave the store. After they were out of her view, she looks back at her peonies. Half an hour passes by, when she starts to get a sneaking suspicion that something important would occur soon. Getting up, she goes to the back room once again to look at the calendar. Looking to the next day's date, her eyes widen. Looking toward the clock, she notices that the clock was close to striking midnight.

"Damn it. Cetus, I think Allen's in trouble. I hope he's home already."At her comment, her tattoo moves in circles, feeling her worry for her friend. "I should head to his apartment or call him, make sure he's okay."

Sadly for Allen, he managed to get lost once again.

I will admit, I am going to make Feli not like Lavi. When around him, she'll pretty much be a female/Kanda. If you're wondering about Feli's reaction at the end of the chapter, you'll have to wait until next chapter. I will admit, it will be good, including the intro of another character. If you can guess who it will be, I'll give you a shoutout. Though just by reviewing, I give shoutouts.

Please review this, I like hearing what people think. Follow or favorite if you want to.


	6. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5! And, as promised, the preview to the next fanfic will be in the bottom AU.

I do not own D. Gray Man or its characters, those all belong to Ms. Katsura Hoshino. I only can claim both the plot and my O.C.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Neah and Mugen speaking"**

" _Telephone call/ texts"_

Chapter 5: Finding a Needle in a Haystack

After dropping Lenalee off at her home, which caused a certain crazy idiot to go after the 'octopus', Allen sighed as he leaned on a corner. All Allen could think while he had been running was that it was strange on how Komui had stayed the same.

 **"If there is anything you could count on, it would be the crazy idiot who had way too much of a sister-complex."**

'He might have been crazy a lot of the time, but he could be serious when it comes to certain circumstances.'

 **"I guess you're right."** Neah goes silent for a minute, considering something. **"Now that I think about it, I feel that there something important that we should worry about and that it will happen soon."**

Just as the words left Neah's figurative mouth, Allen got a text. Looking down at his phone, Allen's eyes widen.

 _Crazy Bitch: Get home now. Your little 24-hour-for-1-day problem is going to start at midnight._

After he read through it a few times, Allen glanced at the time. 11:45. "Damn it."

Pocketing his phone, he picks up his pace, trying to make it to his home on the other side of town. Halfway though his walk, he checks the time again, 11:55.

Starting to slowly run, he goes for about a few more minutes. He can see his home. 'Just a few more steps.'

Wham! Allen was stopped in his tracks by a large figure. Completely unprepared, Allen couldn't stop himself as he fell back onto the ground. Completely ready to either apologize or insult the person who stopped him, he stops when he sees who is standing in front of him.

"Watch where you're going, shorty." Expecting a response, the other was immediately concerned when the other didn't respond to the insult. "Oy. What the hell is wrong with you, idiot. You look like you've seen a ghost."

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

Kanda looked down at the man sitting in front of him. He was already having a bad night. First, his flight home was delayed, then his supposed 'best friend' forgot to pick him up at the airport, and finally the idiot running into him. Deciding that he was tired of the other's silence, he started to walk away. Taking note of the time, he sees that it was not 11:59. Shrugging his shoulders, he started to walk away from the albino.

As he turns, he heard a gasp coming from behind him. Turning around toward the other person, he is shocked to see the man's eyes rolling back as he falls the rest of the way to the ground. As quick as he could, he caught the other before he hit the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Shaking the other, his concern grows as the other doesn't move. "Come on. Say something! At least do something."

Acting quickly, he felt for a pulse in the other man's neck. Finding one, he relaxes slightly. With the thought of the apparent fact that the other was stable, Kanda started to look for the other's phone. Finding it in the man's coat pocket, he opened it and looked to the first contact.

'Are you serious? Crazy bitch? Great.'

Pressing down on the 'call' button, Kanda put the phone to his ear as he waited for a response.

A few seconds after he first called, it picked up. _"Allen? Is that you? Please tell me that you got home alright."_

Kanda pulled away slightly before getting straight to the point. "No. Your friend passed out on me after he ran into me. I figured it was best to call the first person in his phone list since it seemed that you knew him best. Could you come get him?"

 _"I'm on my way. Where are you.?"_

Glancing around, Kanda takes note of the signs nearby. "We're on the corner of Islington Park Street and Upper Street, in Islington."

 _"Alright, I'm coming. If I may, can I ask your name?"_

"It's Kanda. Kanda Yu."

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

As soon as the call ended, Feli was in her car and going to where the man said he'd be with her friend. Hearing the man's name, she was shocked at the possibility that this was the same man who Allen had her looking for, as well as the others.

 **"It is the same person. Somehow he and Allen have a habit of running into each other in the oddest ways."**

'Too true. I'm more worried that it happened now of all times. We don't even know how much Kanda remembers from the past. I'm more afraid for Alma if Kanda remembers certain things but doesn't know others.'

 **"You are right to be worried for Alma. But you must also remember that it is highly likely that he remembers both of his past lives."**

'I hope so. It will chase away my worry immediately as soon as I know what he remembers.'

Arriving at her destination, she can make out a figure crouching next to a fallen figure. Getting out of her car, she walks quickly to the two. Upon reaching them, she crouches down and immediately checks his pulse, opens his eyes to check their dilation, and looked at him to see if he was any more pale than he usually was. As soon as her check was complete, Feli lets out a sigh as she calms down from her concerned high. Feli suddenly remembers the other person with her, so she turns to him.

"Thank you for staying with him. If I can, I will be taking him home now."

Standing up, she moves to pick up Allen, but is stopped when she sees Kanda was already moving to carry her friend. Noticing her stare, he speaks up. "I mean no offense, but he is too heavy for a small woman like yourself. I'll carry him for you, just show me where to go."

Knowing that she could trust him, she led him a few blocks away to Allen's apartment complex. Taking out her key, she lets both herself and Kanda into Allen's home. Entering the room, she motions to the sofa in the middle of the living room, gesturing to Kanda to put Allen there. After he put Allen down, she decides to speak up.

"Again, thank you for your help." Gesturing to the kitchen, she asked, "Would you like anything? Some water? A sandwich?"

"A glass of water would be fine. Thank you."

As Feli moves to get what he asked, Kanda looked around the room, taking note of the piano in the corner and the pictures on the walls.

Looking back to the kitchen, he is shocked to find Feli standing right in front of him with a glass of water in her hand. "Here you go." Taking the glass, he looks at Feli once again. "By the way, my name is Felicity. Felicity Lorelei."

Bowing slightly to the woman, he says, "It is nice to meet you Ms. Lorelei."

"Just call me Felicity."

Looking back at the man on the couch, he decides to ask. "What happened to him? According to his vitals, he is completely fine, but it is not normal for a healthy human being to just pass out like that."

Biting her lip, Feli decides to see how much he knows, "I will answer your question, as soon as you answer one of mine. Have you been having any dreams, strange ones that feel too real to be possible?"

Taken aback, Kanda answers, now wary of the woman in front of him. "Yes, they were always about-"

"Strange monsters. Some circular with guns, while others appeared to have personalities, and some that look like skeletons. Though the strangest thing for you might not be the monsters, but the people you were with: a girl with greenish-black hair, a boy with red hair and an eyepatch, and a younger boy with white hair and a scar across one side of his face."

Both scared and now very wary of the woman, he decides to speak once again. "How do you know all that?"

Feli smirks. "Because you're not alone. Others, besides you, have remembered more and less than what you possibly know now. I was asked to find those people by Allen."

Kanda just huffed a slight laugh. "No wonder the brat looks familiar."

Feli just rolls her eyes, "That 'brat' is twenty-five years old, and I know for a fact that you're only twenty years old."

Kanda just looked at her incredulously. "How the hell do you know that?"

"If I told you exactly how I know, I will have to find a way to shut you up. But on the other hand, I can tell your approximate age on both your height, estimated body weight, and your eye socket dimensions." Glaring threateningly at him, she added. "If you tell anyone about my first statement, I'll be sure that no one believes you. I don't have to end a life to ruin it."

Looking back at the man who was trying not to show much emotion, she went over to Allen to check his temperature. Seeing that he was running a little warm, she decided to play it safe and went to the laundry room. While there, she grabs a wash rag and moves to the bathroom. Wetting the rag, she rings it out and walks back to the living room. Entering the room, she goes back to Allen, setting the rag on his forehead to try and cool him down.

Kanda spoke up once again. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Knowing that Allen wanted to play a game with his former comrades, she decided to lie. Calming her heartbeat, she begins, "Like you, Allen remembers his past. But unlike you, he remembers all of it, every good and bad memory that he has. Sadly, there is a majority of bad memories instead of good."

"Thank you for telling me, but I know you are lying. Why exactly? I don't know yet, but either you or Allen will tell me eventually. Understood?"

Feli nodded, "I'm only agreeing because I know that there is no way in hell that you can convince Allen to tell you without him wanting to beforehand."

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

An hour after coming in, Kanda left. Now alone, Feli checks on Allen once more, noticing as his eyes dart around from underneath his eyelids.

"Your one drawback of being immortal, Allen: you have to relive every horrible memory that you have ever gained. Knowing how many you have, I'm surprised that you are still sane."

 **"The boy's mask makes it so no one else besides himself and a very chosen few truly know how bad he had it during his childhood before Mana."**

Looking back to Allen, she moves away to the guest room. Knowing that Allen will be asleep for the rest of the day and into the night, she grabbed her change of clothes from the drawers. Getting dressed into her pajamas, she slipped under the covers of the bed.

'Allen will be fine, he's gone through this before. He will be fine, there's no need to panic.'

For the place I have Allen living is in London, England. Honestly, I looked at Google Maps to find a location. Does it have any real purpose, no. Will it eventually mean anything? Also no.

And here it is: the preview to the story that I have adopted,The White Demon, the original owner is Maverick14th, who I would like to thank once again for letting me adopt their story.

 **Harry exited the train, looking up at the familiar castle of Hogwarts happily. He was glad to be away from the craziness that had occurred at the Quidditch World Cup. Luckily, he and his friends had gotten away without being harmed, but the appearance of the Death Eaters had shaken up everyone. Students were still talking about it as they approached the castle.**

 **Starting to walk forward, Harry stops when he catches a glimpse of something. Staring at the carriages, he spots a figure in white standing at the front of them. Black pits stared back at the boy-who-lived from slits in a silver mask where the creature's face should be, the entire figure covered in some sort of white fabric that flowed around the figure.**

 **Just as suddenly as he'd seen it, the creature was gone. Harry looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the strange creature, but no one was looking his way. He must have been the only one.**

There you have it! My next story. The full story itself will be published on Wednesday, October 3, 2018, and will be updated weekly for as long as my schedule will allow. I am planning a few other stories, but those will be released on certain dates that I will not say now.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review because I enjoy reading them. Follow and favorite if you want to stay updated on this story.


	7. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6. I do have a lot of homework, especially over the weekends. So I will continue to try and at least type up a early final draft of the chapter and if I have time, I will read over it and fix any mistakes.

For what happened to Allen in the last chapter, it will be explained as this story goes on. I will say that I did get the idea from xXxPhantomxXx and I asked her if I could use one of her ideas in my chapter. All the credit for coming up with Allen's problem goes to her. So again, i do like commentary.

I will say now that this will take a slightly dark turn. So if you don't like things related to horrible imagery or death, I'd skip Allen's memories entirely.

On a happier note, I'm going to my first anime convention. So excited! I'm planning on going one day as Allen, and another as Norway from Hetalia. I could go as Lenalee but I feel its hard for me to act like her.

I do not own D. Gray Man or any of its characters, it belongs completely to Katsura Hoshino. I only own my one character, Felicity.

Enjoy reading this chapter!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Neah and Mugen speaking"**

" _Any sort of phone calls or texts"_

' _Memories'_

Chapter 6: Allen's Memories

When Feli wakes up, it is only ten in the morning. Deciding to get out of bed, she immediately walks out of the room, moving to the living room to check on Allen once more. Feeling for his temperature once again, she is glad to see that Allen's temperature had broken and he was calmer than he had been the night before.

 **"This always happens. He gets very sick on this day and then he snaps back after a few hours. You know as well as I do that nothing like this can kill him. Both from his own stubbornness and his ability."**

'That doesn't mean I don't need to worry.' Looking back at Allen, she continues. 'This is the first time that I've been here to witness it. Before me, he'd been handling it on his own for years.'

 **"He's had to deal with this since the first year he became an immortal. He's been handling this for the last one hundred and forty years. Amazingly, this is the first time that he has forgotten about it since 1878. As well as when someone had been in the same place and had watched it happen to him."**

'At least it was someone he knows. If it was a complete stranger, I doubt that the person would have used the Allen's phone to call someone on his list. Anyone else would have taken him to the hospital.'

Moving away from Allen, she picks up the phone to make a call. "Hey, Lenalee? It's Feli. I just wanted to tell you that Allen isn't going to be able to come & talk today."

 _"What happened to him. From what I remember, he is not the type to just decide to cancel on a meeting or anything."_

"Allen has a sort of problem where he passes out on a certain day every ten years. Nothing can stop it from happening, so it is best to arrange out meetup for tomorrow." Remembering something she starts again, "Oh yeah, both me and Allen have seen Kanda. He was walking on the same street as Allen when he had his incident. Kanda called me to get me to come help Allen. I drove to both of them, and I checked on Allen. Thankfully. he was fine. Kanda helped me to get Allen home. Kanda and I talked for a bit, and I learned that he does have quite a bit of his memories still in place, more so than the idiotic rabbit."

 _"What is it you have against Lavi anyway? As far as I know, he's yet to do anything to seriously offend you."_

"I know how it looks, Lenalee, but that ass both manages to get under my skin and make my gut twist. I've learned to trust my instincts. They've never steered me wrong before."

 _"Can you at least try to get along with him? You act like a female version of Kanda whenever Lavi is around you."_

Feli snorted at the comparison. "Well, the comparison is somewhat similar, though Kanda beats me in both height and muscle mass. Though I promise that I will at least attempt to not kill the idiot rabbit, and try to 'get along with him'. But if he gets on my nerves, I won't hesitate to throw a punch or two in his direction."

 _"I guess I can agree to those terms."_

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

The mindscape was completely dark. Allen knew he'd screwed up as soon as he'd felt the wave of fatigue hit him as he stood across from Kanda. All he could hope for now is that Kanda would be the type to not ask too many questions. Straightening up, Allen prepared himself for the onslaught of memories that were coming his way.

 _'"What the hell is that thing?! Get that creature away from me!"'_

 _'"Hey, freak! Have you caused anyone to suddenly lose their luck today? Cause you know as soon as it happens, you're done for."'_

 _'"Hey, freak, get back to work or we'll get Cosimo to knock some sense into you some more!"'_

Allen was nowhere near close to being done. He'd only just reached his fifth year. Memories he never knew he had. His mother who he doesn't remember… the slum kids who beat him constantly… other circus performers who took away what little food he'd had… they'd all been ready to hurt him in some way.

 _'"How could you have done this to me, Allen?! You've turned me into an Akuma!"'_

 _'"I'm sorry, Mana!"'_

 _'"I curse you! Allen!"'_

One of the more painful parts of his past. Something Allen already has to live with every day, only to be repeatedly reminded of it even more every ten years.

 _'"So long, Shounen. Tease will take care of you know."'_

 _'"Damn you. You stupid Noah! It's all your fault that this is happening!"'_

Two that hurt, both physically, mentally, and emotionally. Tyki's attack on his arm took out his main way to fight for a time, as well as taking out his reasons behind fighting. Kanda's attack on him when Alma awoke, stabbing him. The stab wasn't the thing that hurt the worse though, those were the words that caused the most pain.

The next memory was far off from the rest. After he'd become immortal. Sixty-seven years exactly since he'd changed into the being he was now.

 _'Trudging through north Germany. Allen, now conscripted into the British Royal Army, walks to a camp. Bergen-Belsen. Now known as the third largest concentration camp of what was the fleeing Nazi Third Reich of Germany. Walking between other soldiers, he moves to the front to see what had stopped the head officers. Seeing what was in front of him stopped him cold._

 _Men, most wearing nothing but a few rags, stood in front of them as skeletons. All huddled behind a chain link fence. Looking around him through small side glances, Allen notices a few officers and soldiers huddled on the ground, gagging or simply not moving as they stared at the ghosts of the men standing across from them. Allen was the first to make a move. Taking out his knife, he goes to the gate and cuts away the wire, severely cutting up his hands in the process. Finishing up his work, he steps through, moving toward the men while taking off his coat. Finding a small boy, he moves to put the coat around the boy, not expecting him to draw away._

" _Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Keiner von uns wird dich verletzen."_

 _Hearing Allen's reassuring words in his own tongue, the boy raises his arms to Allen. Slowly moving as to not startle the boy, Allen picks him up. Looking to his fellow soldiers, he calls out in English. "Bring some food and clothing! These people need it more than we do."_

 _Snapping out of their daze, many of the men do as he says. Others move toward the gate, following Allen's lead and giving their winter coats to the men behind the fence._

 _As food is given to the men, the boy decides to stay close to Allen, eating his soup slowly after hearing Allen's advise. A private came up to Allen, deciding to ask him what was on many other soldiers' minds. "Captain?" Allen looks up at the private, eyes sharpening as he takes on his facade. " Could you maybe tell us… how exactly did you have such little reaction to the sight, when others wouldn't dare move?"_

 _Eyes softening from the question, he looks down at the boy as he eats. "I used to be almost like this boy. Starving, cold, and having no hope." Looking back to the private and the others behind him, he continues. "As for your question, it's because I've seen worse things than starving men and boys. I've seen many people hurt each other for greed, lust, and many other reasons. To me, all the reasons are the same. Humans are the type of creature that has to hurt others, either different creatures or even their own, in order to feel superior, more powerful." Looking at the boy, who'd finished eating and was moving closer to Allen so he could sleep for a while, Allen smiles and turns back to his men. "It only takes a small amount of kindness to outnumber the evil that one has been forced to feel during a given point._

 _Feeling a tug on his shirt, Allen looks back down at the boy. Opening his mouth for the first time, the boy says, "Danke dir, mein Engel."'_

DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM-DGM

Midnight. Exactly twenty-four hours after Allen had passed out, he wakes up with tears in his eyes, remembering the child who he'd saved all those years ago.

Getting up from the couch, he moves to the bedroom hallway. On his way to his room, he glances into his guest room and sees that Feli was passed out on the bed. Unsurprisingly, she fell asleep while on her computer. Going in, he turns off her laptop, pulls the covers over her, and closes the door. With that done, he moves to sleep himself, thinking of the last words the boy had said to him.

 _'"Danke dir, mein Engel."_

Yes, I did make Allen about 155 years old. But, with how the actual series is going, it is likely he is even older than that. Another thing he shares with Kanda.

Sadly, I did decide to place Allen into World War 2. I figured it would give Allen a little more depth. Yes, he had already seen plenty of death during the war between Innocence and the Earl, but he hadn't seen anything where human cruelty had no bounds. I would think that this would make both his "white" and "dark" side more equal. I don't normally like adding something that had such a large effect on the world, but I believe that this is the type of event to cause Allen to grow more into the person he is in this story. I will admit that the last memory was somewhat difficult to write about.

Translations:

Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Keiner von uns wird dich verletzen = Don't worry. You are safe now. None of us will hurt you.

Danke dir, mein Engel = Thank you, Angel.

So my first chapter of the next story, The White Demon, will be released tomorrow. Please read it and see what you think.

Please review this chapter, I like hearing commentary and ideas. Favorite and follow if you want to.


	8. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 7

A bit of an explanation to Guest about exactly what was going on with Allen: He is immortal (as stated in previous chapters), but the unconscious period including memories are the downside to his immortality. He has to go through this every 10 years for a 24-hour window. All of his worst memories put into one day. It can't be escaped or pushed off, so he just has to be in a familiar place when it occurs. I hope this gives some sort of idea as to why Allen went back into his past.

Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I really enjoy reading them. They make me smile a lot.

If you don't already know, I posted a new story last week that is a Harry Potter / D. Gray Man crossover known as The White Demon. Any information on both of my stories will be posted on my profile as well as any delays in chapters.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Neah and Mugen speaking"**

" _Phone calls and texts"_

Chapter 7:Feli and her Constant Want to Embarass Allen

Feli moved slowly as she got up, not yet completely aware of her surroundings. Thankfully, she recalls that she was in Allen's apartment, in the spare room. Then she remembered what day it was.

"Bloody hell!" She cursed silently to herself, dressing quickly and sprinting to the front room. At the doorway, she looks to the couch, seeing that it was now empty. Moving around, she hears a small sound from back the way she'd come. Allen's room. Preparing her stance if it was an intruder, she made her way toward the door and glanced inside. As soon as she did so, she relaxed.

Laying in bed was Allen, looking completely exhausted from the previous day's events. With his hair spread out in a halo, he looked every bit like an angel that others compared him to. According to Allen, though, the comparison annoyed the crap out of him. In his hand, he held a drawing. One that Feli knew to never touch, as it was very important to Allen. Moving forward, Felii lightly took the paper from his hand, folded it up, and put it on the nightstand by the bed without so much as glancing at its contents.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Feli runs her hands through Allen's hair, internally amazed at the softness of the locks. Moving her hand, she starts to gently touch Allen's hand, knowing fully well that his skin was sensitive to the touch, as well as the fact that he was a light sleeper in general. Moving her nails over his hand, she doesn't move as Allen begins to wake up. Looking towards his face, Feli watches as Allen's silver eyes opens into slits, blinking warily at her.

"Morning, Allen. It's good to see you up and around." Feli states with an obvious smirk on her face.

WATP-WATP-WATP-WATP

"Woopty bloody doo. I'm neither up, nor around. I'm considering falling back asleep just to not have to deal with your smirks for at least a few more hours." Allen responds, glaring at the woman. With his statement said, Allen dives back down into his pillows, hiding his eyes from the invading light that was creeping in from the now-open window.

Finished with opening the curtains, Felicity glances back at Allen and spots his somewhat pitiful state. Moving forward, she decides to both poke him and attempt to bribe him. "Come on. If you get up and get dressed, I'll pay for a full course meal from your favorite breakfast buffet."

Finished with being poked, Allen grabs her fingers tightly, but not enough to harm her. With the offending hand no longer annoying him, he glances up at Feli once again, squinting in the light. "Are you sure about that? You know exactly how much I am able to eat, even now that I'm not using Crown as often as before."

Feli nodded to his question. "I'm absolutely positive. Though I should let you know that both Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda will be meeting with us there."

Allen sighs, knowing that he couldn't get out of it if his former friends were gonna show up. "Alright, I'm coming." Sitting up, he glances at Feli, now noticing that she had yet to leave the room. "Aren't you going to leave? I know you might be a young woman, but you also know how I like to fall asleep."

Feli just shrugs. "It won't be the first time I've seen it, knowing the amount of times I've had to drag your drunk ass out of the bar and put you to bed. And all that just so you don't go and 'hang out' with someone that night."

Allen just groans at the reminder of some of his past drinking experiences. "I am never telling you about that ever again."

Feli now decides to get a large grin on her face, deciding to wake the bear up a bit more. "Really? Even about the fact that you told me that you hooked up with -"

Moving quickly, Allen throws a pillow at her, stopping the rest of her words from leaving her mouth as the pillow hits her in the face. Listening to her laughing at his pain, Allen just wonders again what had caused him to tell her about that one-night stand.

 **"Well, you were at least tipsy, and she was asking some questions about your love life. Personally, when you said the name, I both wanted to panic or start laughing my ass off."**

'Shut the hell up.'

Looking to his side table, Allen sees the drawing he'd made years ago, folded up neatly enough so nothing shows on the outside. Grabbing it gently, Allen opens the paper, once again seeing the one person who he'd be the most happy to spend the rest of his life with, if the other ever noticed him in that way.

Which was highly unlikely.

 **"Ah, don't think like that, nephew. You only live for so long, even yourself, and it is very likely that your feelings will one day be reciprocated by the one you care about."**

'Oh, dear Lord, Neah, you've been watching rom-coms again, haven't you?"

 **"Only because you left the T.V. on when you passed out from crying your heart out at the amount of 'happily ever after's that was in all of them! Besides, quite a few of them had very good plot lines."**

Shaking his head, Allen moved throughout the room, putting on a pair of pants and a large sweatshirt just to cover up. 'I'm done talking about this. I'm not a sap. The only one in this room who is, would be you."

 **"And the pot is calling the kettle black."**

'Forget it." Finishing with his shoes, Allen leaves the room, but not before gently putting the drawing into his pocket. Placing his sunglasses on his face, Allen moves to the main room, where he notices Feli playing on her phone, obviously waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Feli asks as she jumps out of her seat.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thinking about it, this will be the first time it will be the four of us in one room since the year 1880." Allen says, as he starts moving through his memories once more.

Noticing the path Allen is going on, Feli decides to ask. "I guess that would be the year that the first of your friends passed away?"

Allen shakes his head, his eyes clouding over as they begin walking out of the apartment to the outside street. "I don't think the correct word would be 'passed away', more like 'tortured and then slaughtered mercilessly'. The first to 'pass away', as you say, was Lavi. He and the Bookman had been kidnapped, mainly so the Noah could interrogate Bookman on what he knew about Neah. They just used Lavi as a punching bag, or a way to push Bookman to answer their questions. Because of the clan's beliefs of no attachments, Bookman couldn't do much for Lavi, so when Tyki decided that he was done playing nice, Lavi didn't stand a chance. He was already weak when Tyki tortured him for the last time, so he didn't last long." Looking back up at Feli, whose eyes were wide in shock, and he continued. "Surprisingly, his death was the worst. The others went quicker and in a less gruesome way."

At this new information, Feli just shakes her head. "I feel bad for the rabbit, mainly because he has yet to remember all of this. When this comes up, he won't know anymore on if he should be alive or dead. Though all of this doesn't change the fact that he annoys the crap out of me."

At her last statement, Allen just laughs silently next to her, amazed at her way of switching her mood with ease. Something that not even Allen could do completely. "I guess that is fine, just no killing him." Looking up at the place they were at, both Feli and Allen are somewhat shocked when they find that they are already at the buffet.

WATP-WATP-WATP-WATP-WATP

About fifteen minutes after Allen and Feli enter the restaurant, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda follow suit, entering the establishment and looking for their two friends. Once they see the two, they are drowned in a sense of melancholy, especially with seeing the plates surrounding Allen on his side of the table.

Moving forward, Lenalee decides to announce their presence. "Hey, you two. How are you both? The last thing I heard was that Allen was sick in bed all day yesterday."

Sliding into Allen's side of the booth with Kanda right behind her, Lenalee just looks at Feli as she glares at Lavi, who decided it would be best to sit by her. Feli looks back at Lenalee, pausing her glare that was directed at Lavi "As you can see, Lenalee, Allen is doing much better and has already eaten his fill, and has gotten some of his color back. If you can say he even has color at all."

Glaring at Feli through his sunglasses, Allen puts his fork down, pausing his food intake for the morning. "I'm sorry that I'm too pale for your eyes to see. From what I remember, pale skin is still in fashion, though I think I'm off a century." Going back to his food, he just says one more thing. "Feli, haltu áfram að lofa hjá Lavi (1). As far as you know, he's never done anything to you."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Feli just glares into the corner behind Allen. "Bu benim hatam değil, can sıkıcı bir tavşan (2)."

Looking between the two people, Lavi is now curious. "Allen, since when did you know Icelandic?"

Somewhat surprised by Lavi's question, Allen tenses up but hides it quickly, except for two people who notice. "I grew up in Reykjavik as a child. I moved around a lot until I met Feli, who needed my help more than I needed to travel."

Lenalee just looks inquisitively at Feli. "Why did you need help? You look fine to me."

Feli moves her eyes away from the wall, now looking straight into Lenalee's eyes. "I might be fine now, but when Allen met me, I was in a very bad place. So bad that I'd been sent to a convent."

While talking before the others showed up, both Allen and Feli decided to tell half-truths: enough information that that is what people will find on her CIA profile, and any other they had, but not the reason behind their actions or abilities.

Lenalee nodded at Feli's answer, content with it, and glanced at Allen who was sitting next to her. "Why are you still wearing your sunglasses? We're inside."

Moving quickly, she pulls off Allen's sunglasses. Assaulted by the rush of light, Allen closes his eyes quickly and moves his head to the side. Moving quickly, Feli gives Allen a piece of paper to block out the light.

Noticing Allen's rather sudden movement, Kanda looks over, concerned for his old friend. "You okay, Moyashi?"

"Hell no. Lenalee, can you hand me my sunglasses back?" Moving his hand out, Allen takes his sunglasses back from Lenalee, who was also shocked about what caused Allen to move away.

Pushing the glasses back onto his face, Allen looks back toward the rest of the table, seeing varying looks of curiosity and concern. "I'm fine. You guys don't have to worry about me. It's just a side effect."

Clearing his throat, Kanda decides to ask. "I'm guessing since the light is badly affecting your eyes, that you have a sort of headache or injury, right now. Does it have anything to do with why you passed out the other night?"

Allen shrugs his shoulders at Kanda's question. "Somewhat. I've been unconscious for the last twenty-four hours years, so my senses are on haywire right now."

Silently asking Lenalee if they could train places, Kanda sits beside Allen and silently moves his hand to the side of Allen's face, gently taking the sunglasses from his place, and moving Allen's now exposed face to Kanda's shoulder. Somewhat shocked at Kanda's actions, Allen blushes as he tries to push down his thoughts, knowing very well that this was something that both of them used to do for each other, but normally because one of them was hungover. It seems that Kanda remembered doing this for him.

" **~Can you feel the love tonight?~"**

'S-shut the hell up.' Allen, now knowing that his blush was full on red, keeps his head on Kanda's shoulder, blocking out both the light and any chance of exposing his face.

Slightly looking up, Allen sees Feli giving him a grin that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame, while mixed with a knowing look. Lowering his voice enough so that only Feli could hear him, he growls, "Ağızını kapalı tut (3)."

I think I just made Neah into a romantic sap, though I do find it good since Allen has normally always had rather negative views of himself and if anyone would be able to fall for him. I enjoyed writing the argument between Allen and Neah, mainly because it proves that they are both rather romantic in the way they think.

Translations:

Icelandic-

Feli, haltu áfram að lofa hjá Lavi. - Feli, stop glaring at Lavi

Turkish-

(2) Bu benim hatam değil, can sıkıcı bir tavşan - It's not my fault he is an annoying rabbit.

(3) Ağızını kapalı tut - Keep your mouth shut.

A few more language uses than normal. And I probably brutalized the Icelandic translation (Icelandic is hard, okay). Whoever learned it as your native language, you have my utmost respect, seeing as I would love to learn Icelandic, or Finnish, even though both are the hardest Scandinavian languages to learn.

I hope you enjoyed the fluff in the chapter, and yes, it is official. This story is a Yullen, I repeat, a Yullen. I will still have some fluff between Allen and Feli, though for a completely different reason.

If you enjoyed the chapter, please review. I love hearing what people think. Favorite and follow if you want to stay updated. And check out my other story, The White Demon. This is the last time I'm advertising for that story on this one.


	9. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 8

So I know I'd written on my profile yesterday that I'd not be posting today, BUT, I have decided to post a chapter today. I hope you enjoy this chapter, mainly because until yesterday I didn't know what I'd write for this chapter.

I do not own D. Gray Man or DGM Hallow. Both of them belong to Katsura Hoshino. The only thing that belongs to me in this story is the plot and my O.C. Felicity.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Neah and Mugen"**

" _Phone calls and texts"_

Chapter 8: The Lotus Pond

A few minutes had passed since Allen had needed Kanda's help with dealing with his sensitivity to light, and now Allen could at least sit up without needing to wear his sunglasses. Looking across the table to Felicity, he could see the wheels turning in her head, and knew that he'd need to put a stop to it. Before anything bad were to happen to anyone.

"Feli, knock it off." At his words, Felicity pouts at him and quickly decided to continue working on her plan later.

Moving forward, Lenalee decides to ask. "Feli, why are your eyes gold? I know it's not a common color."

Feli shrugs off her question. "I don't know. They've always been this way. When I lived in Scandinavia, people called me Kulta Silmä Tyttö _(1)_ because of it."

"Oh, alright." Satisfied with Felicity's answer, Lenalee just sits back. Unlike Lenalee, Kanda had been able to see Feli's eyes move slightly to the left; a sign that she was lying about certain facts. Deciding to remain silent for now, Kanda looked over at Allen to see if the other man would be willing to shed some light on Felicity's words.

Allen looks at Kanda, as he notices that the other was looking at him with a question in his eyes. Moving his head slightly, he answers Kanda's unspoken question; I'll tell you more later, maybe.

Rolling his eyes at Allen's unusual answer, Kanda looks at the two across the table. Feli was ignoring Lavi completely, while Lavi was attempting to flirt with her. By now, Feli was as far into the booth as she could be, while Lavi was leaning toward her.

Seeing Kanda looking at her, Feli just looks back at him, the word 'help' screaming in her eyes. Deciding to put her out of her misery, Kanda stops Lavi.

"Usagi, leave Himitsu Hoji-sa _(2)_ alone. If you can't already tell, she wants nothing to do with you."

Looking back to Kanda, Lavi straightens up in his seat, throwing his arm around Feli's shoulders. "Aw, come on, Yuu. Feli here likes me a lot."

As quickly as Lavi had said both of their names, both Kanda and Felicity growled simultaneously. "Don't call me that, you stupid rabbit." Realizing that they'd spoken the same thing, they look at each other and then look back at Lavi, glaring.

WATP-WATP-WATP-WATP-WATP

Not realizing the danger he was putting himself in, Lavi continues flirting with Feli. "So, Feli, I must say that you are looking very lovely today. Why don't we leave these three alone and go do something together? So, what do you say, Fe-?"

Tired of hearing him flirt with her, Feli draws out a knife from her belt and sticks it underneath Lavi's neck. Paling considerably, Lavi moves back, just enough so Feli's knife wasn't sinking into his neck. "I've told you before, rabbit, don't call me by that name. The only one here who can call me that are Allen and Lenalee. You don't have my permission to call me that name. If you keep flirting with me, I will not hesitate to skin you alive."

Keeping her knife in place for a second longer, she puts it back in her pocket and silently transforms it back into a slip of paper. Looking across the table at Allen, she allows her eyes to flash to the maniacal golden gleam that belongs to a Noah behind a shroud of her hair. Seeing her eyes, Allen allows some of his hair to fall on the right side of his face, a way to block Kanda's sight from his own eyes, and flashes his own at hers, letting her know that Allen understood her anger.

Letting both of their eyes return to their natural colors, Allen and Feli look back to the others, both of them now seeing that Kanda was berating Lavi for how he had been treating Feli. Checking her watch, Felicity notices that it was nearing noon - the time that she'd set a few days before to open up shop.

Grabbing her bag, Feli moves to stand up. "I have to go. I need to open up shop today. It's been closed for the last two."

Standing up as Lavi moves to let her leave, Feli moves out of the booth, when she hears Lenalee suggest. "Why don't we all go with you? We could help you open up, or just to keep you company."

Nodding gratefully to the other woman, Feli says. "That would be great, Lenalee." Looking at the others, she continues. " Would the rest of you like to join us?"

Getting nods from around the table, Felicity waits as the others move to get up.

 **"I'm surprised that you've already received a nickname from Kanda. That had to have been just as fast as Allen's."**

'That is a surprise. I would have thought that Kanda wouldn't trust me, seeing as he doesn't know me well.'

 **"I think you can thank Allen for the fact that Kanda trusts you at all."**

'What do you mean?"

 **"I mean that since Allen trusts you, then Kanda knows that he can trust you as well. Since he knows that Allen isn't one who trusts easily, Kanda understands that you can be trusted, mainly because it is hard for others to break through Allen's mask to the real person underneath. It helps that you already know that he has a past life and know what you're talking about."**

'I guess you are right.' Looking back up at her friends, Feli smiles. "Is everyone ready to go?"

Once again receiving nods all around, Feli leads the rest of the group out the door and onto the street, heading toward the Lotus Pond.

WATP-WATP-WATP-WATP

Arriving at the shop, Allen looks to Kanda to see what he thought of it, not worried about the other two because they'd already been there before. Kanda looks back at Allen, seeing the question in his eyes. "What do you want me to say, Moyashi?"

Smirking at the obvious push for an argument, Allen begins. "Nothing at all, Bakanda."

Looking back at Allen and sensing the playful nudge in the other's voice, Kanda pushes back. "It's not like you own it, Moyashi. So why should you be worried about what I think?"

Hearing his words, both Allen and Felicity decide to play around with the other three.. "You hear that, Allen? Kanda doesn't think that you'd be able to be the owner of this establishment."

Allen hears the playfulness in Feli's voice and plays along with her idea. "What? Kanda doesn't have the faith in me to think that I would be able to run a store?"

Glaring at the two unknown Noah, Kanda states, "I didn't say that. Quit putting words into my mouth, Moyashi. You too, Himitsu."

Placing his hands into his pockets, Allen just smirks at Kanda as he grabs some of the lint in his pocket, changing it into a copy of the key that Feli held in her pocket. "Would the owner of a shop have a key to the building?"

"Of course the owner would, dumb ass."

Pulling the key out of his pocket, and holding it up so Kanda could see, Allen grins at the others face. "Sort of like this key?"

Not waiting for the other's answer, Allen uses the lint-turned-key to open the front door. Opening it for the others, Allen moves back so the others could enter first. As soon as she enters, Feli moves toward the lights, turning them on. With the lights now on, she turns toward the stockroom to turn on the heat, the machines, and checking to be sure that all of the supplies were in place and that everything was stocked to capacity.

As Feli does her morning work, Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi sit on the couches in the cafe area of the flower shop. While the latter two look around the shop, amazed by the organization and cleanliness of the entire shop, Kanda notices a painting on top of a mantlepiece.

The painting was of a lotus pond, with a person standing in the middle. Seeing all of the flowers surrounding the figure, Kanda notices that each one of the flowers were separately painted, with different hues of colors in each one. Looking at the figure standing in the center of the pond, Kanda is surprised to note that the figure was male, wearing a tattered uniform, and with long dark hair. With some thought, Kanda realized that it was himself that was standing in the painting.

"Hey, Moyashi." Poking the other, now much older, man, getting Allen's attention away from the other two. Pointing toward the painting, Kanda asks. "Where did you get that?"

Looking at the painting, Allen's mercury eyes soften at the sight and whispered to the other. "I made it. It was my way of coping with the memories. Thankfully my drawing has gotten much better since the last time we all saw each other."

Overhearing the last part of Allen's statement, Lenalee cuts in. "Allen, you painted that? It's incredible! I do admit it is much better than the drawing you tried to do of Miranda when we were in the Rewinding Town."

Embarrassed about the reminder, Allen blushes fiercely. "Please don't remind me of that. Those drawings were horrible. I'm just thankful that this time around I actually have schooling."

Before Lenalee can open her mouth to question Allen's last statement, Feli cuts her off. "Would any of you want tea?"

Happy with her interruption, Allen looks back at her. "Just an oolong for myself, Feli."

Lenalee and Lavi shake their heads at the offer, saying that they were well off and didn't need anything.

Kanda looks up at the woman, knowing better to question Allen's statement about his schooling, just says. "Do you know how to make a Silver Needle tea?"

Feli just smirks at him. "Does Allen eat a lot?" Looking back into the stock room, she calls over her shoulder. "You're lucky that white teas aren't that popular of a sale, since we have plenty of it back here."

Looking back to Lenalee, Kanda just gives her a look that says, 'Don't ask about Allen's former schooling. You won't like the answer.'

Understanding his look, Lenalee stops her thought process, but silently decides that she would ask Feli about it.

Speaking of the devil, Feli reenters the room, carrying a tray with two cups to the others. "Alright. Here is your oolong." Handing the cup to Allen, she then looks to Kanda. "And here is your Silver Needle."

Taking a sip of the Silver Needle, Kanda is shocked to find that the tea was neither sweet nor too bitter for his tastes. Looking at Feli, he asks. "How do you know how to make this so well?"

Grinning at the other, Feli just points to Allen, who is at this point moving farther down onto the couch, trying not to be noticed. Looking at the corner of Allen's eye, Kanda sees the other's statement.

'Don't ask.'

Knowing his old friend well, Kanda knows that Allen would not answer straight away until they were either alone or next time either of them had any tea. Kanda was also ready to start questioning anything that Allen for when the smaller man takes him away so that they could speak alone.

In their last lifetimes, both Allen and Kanda were secretive around other people, but were open to each other, both able to understand where the other was coming from. Not caring about the others' backgrounds; Allen's status as a Noah and Kanda's status as an artificial being. Neither cared about what the finders and fellow exorcists thought of when Allen would go to Kanda's room whenever he had a night terror. No one would stop them when they trained and fought enough to push everyone else out of the room, just so that they could sort of act like themselves; Kanda doing whatever he could to bring out the personality of "Red" in "Allen". Neither would leave the other when they had to experience a panic attack; one caused by his past while the other from what his comrade had said to him.

Around everyone else, they were Exorcists Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda, the strongest two that the Order has ever gotten their hands on. Stronger than even the generals.

To each other, they were just Allen and Kanda. Moyashi and Bakanda. To each other, they were nothing special. They were just friends, not soldiers.

For Kanda's nickname for Feli, it is based on how he sees her. Her nickname will probably change as more is revealed to the Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi. For now, you can find the translation for her nickname below. Usually, he will cut down the entire statement to Himitsu, or just "Secret"

 **This is just my thoughts, this is not canon** \- Noahs can let some of their anger be released by letting small parts of their Noah sides become visible. By doing this, they can calm down enough so that they aren't pushed by the dark parts of themselves to go onto a murder spree. This was figured out by earlier Noah, like Tyki, but was not pushed into full use until Allen became a Noah and taught Feli to do it with her eyes instead of her skin. Also with other Noah around, it allows them to communicate in a sort of Morse code-like fashion.

Translations:

Finnish-

Kulta Silmä Tyttö: Gold eye girl

Japanese-

(2) Himitsu Hoji-sa: Secretkeeper

Please review if you want to, I like hearing what people think of what I write. Favorite and follow if you want to stay updated with this story.


	10. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 9

I am going to an anime convention next Friday through Sunday (if anyone knows which one I'm talking about, I'd really like to meet up, so PM me for a date, time, and place), so I'll be there all weekend.

I have a poll up on my profile (only accessible by way of laptop/tablet mode) for a Halloween special that I'm planning. I have three options up, so please head over their and vote. The deadline for it is late Sunday, October 28, 2018.

I do not own D. Gray Man, the entire story and characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. I can only take credit for the plot line and my O.C., Felicity.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Neah or Mugen"**

" _Phone calls and texts"_

Chapter 9: Opening Up

Lavi was suspicious. He didn't want to put all his trust into Allen and Felicity's stories. In his gut, Lavi knew that they were hiding something, something important. Something that they both knew that the others wouldn't like. Most likely something important about their lives as Exorcists.

Yes, Lavi already knew about that time. About everything that the four of them had fought against. He hid it from Lenalee and Kanda because he didn't want to be seen as the person they remember, making them guard certain words from him, and certain characteristics. Characteristics like how Kanda had started fighting with a katana a year before, and how Lenalee had entered into an aerial dance class; as close as she can get to using Dark Boots again. Unbeknownst to both of them, he saw all of it; the midnight training sessions for Kanda and the dancing exercises that Lenalee did to get into shape.

Could he ever tell them about those things? Some day. And today was that day.

Lavi remembered spending time with Allen. Time in the dining room as he stared in amazement at Allen's eating habits, both of them counting kills on missions, and laughing as he watched Allen and Kanda fight for the fifteenth time that day over a simple action one or the other did.

But this was not the Allen that he remembered.

The "Allen" he knew was serious when it counted, but full of laughter and smiles around others. This Allen was almost exactly the same, but still different; his eyes. The man's eyes were too full of experience; the eyes that should only be seen on a man that had seen fifty years of war and lived to tell others of the horror.

This wasn't Allen.

With that in mind, Lavi speaks up, "Hey, Lenalee, Kanda. Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

Seeing the look in Lavi's eyes, Allen says. "I'm going to go help Feli with the stock lists. I'll be back later." With that, he left the room, moving toward the back room where Feli working.

Confused as to what happened, Lenalee starts. "Lavi. That incredibly rude. Allen was just trying to have a conversa-"

"Cut the crap, Lenalee." Cutting her off, Lavi continues. "Both of you can stop walking on pins and needles around me. I remember, okay. I remember everything as an exorcist, and as a Bookman."

Stunned at his statement, Lenalee could only gape at him as Kanda decides to continue. "Then why the hell haven't you said something before, Baka usagi? Do you enjoy watching Lenalee and I be careful of what we say around you, both of us always worried if you'd overheard something?"

Shaking his head, Lavi fires back. "I never wanted to hurt either of you. I just kept silent because I felt that there would be a time when I'd need to have to hold this over someone's head. And I now know who I have to do that to. Allen."

Scowling at Lavi's words, Lenalee speaks again. "Allen? Why should you have a reason to hold your memories over his head?"

"Because this Allen isn't the same person I remember."

Scoffing at this, Lenalee argues back, "Well, of course he isn't. He has different experiences now. Obviously he's going to be different."

"That's not what I mean. He is completely different from how I remember him. The Allen I remember was much more relaxed than that. There's no way that-."

Done hearing what Lavi had to say, Kanda growled. "If I remember correctly, you don't really have that many memories of the later years that Allen had to go through at the hands of the Order. I believe you'd died right before any of the harder things occurred." Raising his hand as Lavi attempts to cut him off. "You only remember Allen dealing with the Crow member following him around. You don't know that he had to leave behind everything he'd known, while dealing with the Order, the Noah, and an independent Innocence piece chasing him down." Lowering his voice, he ends with a hard growl. "Unlike both of you, I followed and stood by Allen's side through all of it. Neither of you, just me."

Stopping himself from arguing, Lavi saw the truth in Kanda's voice. He truly didn't know what Allen had been through after he had been kidnapped by the Noah. He'd been killed by them before he ever saw any of his friends again. In truth, he knew nothing about Allen anymore.

WATP-WATP-WATP-WATP

Leaning his head against the door, Allen listened to the end of Kanda's small speech. He hadn't been planning on it; Feli had been the one to decide that they should listen to the others. But now he was glad he had.

With both of them already having enhanced hearing, they only had to stay silent to listen to the others in the next room. Since they were both alone, they let their Noah looks appear, letting their senses increase even more.

"Well this is an interesting development." Looking next to her, Feli continues. "Who would have thought that the stupid rabbit was acting like he didn't know anything."

Allen just laughs silently. "I'm not really surprised. Even when I first met him, I knew that he'd always hold some sort of information above my head." Looking at her with gold eyes, he continues. "I'm more worried if any of his words might have made the gears start turning in Kanda's or Lenalee's heads. Knowing Kanda, I don't think he'll care much. In the world of sheep and wolves, it's plain as day that he's a wolf. He won't follow what others believe, and I feel that he won't turn his back on me just because Lavi has a gut feeling. Lenalee on the other hand, she's a sheep. She'll listen to Lavi and turn the words over in her head. She is more likely to follow Lavi's feeling."

Smirking slightly, with her golden eyes sparkling mischievously, says. "I don't think that would be the only reason why she would follow Lavi." Allen looks at her, confused. Looking at Allen's confused face, her grin grows wider. "You mean you haven't smelled the pheromones in the air? They are rather potent."

Understanding what she was saying, Allen rolls his eyes at her actions. "Unlike you I don't focus on that sort of crap."

Looking back out the window, Allen sees that Kanda had gotten up and was now moving toward the back room. Sending a quick glance at Feli, they change back to normal and move to the middle of the room, both of them grabbing clipboards with all the items listed. As soon as they have moved to their positions, Kanda walks in.

"Moyashi. Himitsu." Seeing as both of them were not moving from their spots, only acknowledging him with a slight movement from both of them. Seeing that as a sign that he could stay, he sat down at the desk in the corner. "Moyashi, I know you heard everything out there. You know that I won't believe everything that the usagi has to say. But, he is right about one thing; you are different. What happened to you, Allen? What has made you different from the naive beansprout I knew?"

Tensed up to the point of snapping, Allen glances over at Feli, sending her a silent message. Understanding immediately, Feli grabs both of their clipboards, her laptop, and leaves the room, moving to the couch where Lenalee and Lavi were sitting silently, taking Kanda's seat. As soon as the door closed fully, and confident that Feli wouldn't listen in on him, he turned to face his old friend.

"I'll tell you what you want to know, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Especially not Lenalee or Lavi." Seeing Kanda's nod, he continues. "Alright. I guess there is one way that I can start this." Reaching behind Kanda, he starts to type in the two words he now hates the most: Bergen-Belsen. As the images began popping up, Allen turns Kanda's chair sharply, making him face the computer. Finding a certain one, he pulls it up.

Kanda's eyes widen as he sees the photo. He saw a soldier holding a young boy, who was wrapped in the man's outer coat, drowning the boy in the fabric. Looking closer at the soldier, he saw that it was Allen himself, looking at the child with so much care that made Kanda believe that his friend would have jumped in front of the boy if someone were to threaten him.

Looking back at Allen, he sees that the other man's eyes were full of melancholy as he looked at the child. "Peter Fischer. He was only eight years old when I broke him out of Bergen-Belsen. When I found him, he was practically skin and bones. It was after seeing him, I remembered exactly why I was prepared to put my life on the line. To go as far as to volunteer to be a part of Operation Neptune. All I wanted was to die, so that I could finally be able to see you again. I didn't care what everyone else said, I was ready to die."

Looking at Allen with shock clear on his face, he asks. "So you're-"

"Immortal? Yeah."

Seeing the tension running through the other's body, Kanda reaches out and takes Allen's hand. "You're not alone anymore, Allen. You have me, Lavi, and Lenalee. Hell, you also have Felicity, and I know she cares about you like crazy. I know Felicity and I would never turn our backs on you."

By now, Kanda was standing in front of Allen, still easily towering over him. Allen knows that Feli wouldn't turn her back on him, as both Noah needed each other now to stay sane. As for Kanda, he had seen Allen at his worst, fighting against the Noah within him as he tried to push Kanda as far away from him. No matter what, both Allen and Kanda fought together. Against all odds, the Noah traitor and the Noah slayer were close. Nothing could change that. Not even all the lies that Allen was still holding away from Kanda.

"Thank you, Kanda." Pulling the other into a hug, Allen knows what he should tell Kanda next. "There is something important I have to tell you, and I need you to promise not to freak out."

"I promise, Allen."

Taking a deep breath, Allen pushes forward, tightening his hold on Kanda. "Alma is in the life time."

The character of Peter Fischer is a fictional character that I created just for this fanfic, I used some names that were common in that time period to create him. As far as I know, there was never a person named Peter Fischer in Bergen-Belsen. As for Operation Neptune, that is what the United States now calls D-day, but was the original military name that it was given.

I know that this one doesn't have Neah or Mugen in it, but that will change in the next coming chapters.

Again I have a poll up, please vote. It can be accessed through my profile (laptop/tablet mode only). The deadline for this is Sunday, October 28, 2018.

Please review (or PM if you just want to speak privately), I enjoy hearing what everyone else says. Follow and favorite if you want to stay updated on this.


	11. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 10

I will be posting my one-shot Halloween special tomorrow. I would also like to say that there might be a pleasant surprise for some people, others maybe not so much.

I do not own D. Gray Man, it only belongs to Katsura Hoshino. If I owned it, Yullen would most likely be canon. Therefore, I only own the plot of this fanfic and the character of Felicity Lorelei.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Neah and Mugen"**

" _Phone calls and texts"_

Chapter 10: Reconnecting the Past

Sitting in the main room, Felicity looked down at her laptop, working silently on the Lotus Pond's accounts. Unknown to the other two people in the room, she was watching them intently as she was working.

Considering Allen's earlier words, she had decided to watch the rabbit and Lenalee carefully, calculating their actions and words. She didn't trust Lavi with any new information about her, much less anything about Allen. Lenalee on the other hand was too trusting at times, believing things that her friends say without considering it herself at times. Feli knew that the other woman really didn't mean any harm, it was just in her nature. But Feli knew that she couldn't trust them with anything.

"...Alma." Feli caught the name before she could stop herself. She'd promised Allen that she wouldn't listen in, but after catching Alma's name, she tensed up immediately, prepared to see Kanda causing some sort of chaos. All she heard was silence.

'You think everything is going well?'

" **Who knows. With that one, his actions are completely unpredictable when you mention Alma."**

"So, Felicity." Interrupting Feli's conversation with Mugen, Lavi spoke again. "You wouldn't happen to know what they are talking about back there, would you?"

Seeing the look on Lavi's face that said he wanted to know immediately, she decided to play with the human. "I wouldn't know. I left before they started talking. I respect Allen and Kanda's privacy enough to leave when I know they wish to talk."

Taking Feli's bait, Lenalee cut in before Lavi could speak. "We're just concerned. They never usually got along when they were alone together. I wouldn't be surprised if they were fighting in there."

"They're not."

Lavi and Lenalee looked at Feli, confused at her words. "But they always fought. It was the normal thing that they did, besides insulting each other whenever they were in the same room."

Internally rolling her eyes at their ignorance, she speaks to them as if they were children. "It's been years since that occurred. From what Allen has told me, in the later years of both of their lives, they got along well, only arguing when one or both did something that the other didn't approve of." Silently to herself, she adds, 'Mainly whenever Allen got hurt from saving someone else.'

" **Wouldn't Lavi remember those times?"**

'With how he's acting, I'm amazed that he remembers anything at all. But then again, he died before they became friends, so it's not surprising that he only remembers Allen and Kanda arguing.'

" **True, but what about Lenalee? She lived a while longer than Lavi, so she must have seen them together at some point or another."**

'I think you need to remember their original time period, Mugen. In the 1800's and working for the extremists that were the heads of Central, a change in their outlook on each other could be seen as something entirely different than friendship.'

" **Shit…"  
** 'I think the fact that both of them could be even suspected of homosexuality was always on their minds. Since neither of them were well liked by the tops, Central was much more likely to kill them for suspecting of them being together than, say, a pair of finders.'

" **... And this is why I like this century much more than-"**

Hearing the back door slam, Feli cut off her conversation with Mugen, looking toward the back room. Unsurprisingly, Kanda storms out of the room with Allen close behind. Seeing the other three in the room, Kanda changes direction toward Feli. Glancing toward Allen, he gave her a look.

Don't run or do anything stupid.

Looking away from Allen, Feli looks back at Kanda who had reached her seat. Holding out his hand, he says. "Dial Alma's number and hand me the phone."

Doing as he says, she hands him her phone. "If you want more privacy, there is a separate area here that's more private."

Nodding gratefully at her suggestion, he turns to the bookstore section of the store, holding the phone to his ear. As they both watch Kanda leave the room, Allen and Feli glance at the others.

Lavi is the one who broke the silence first. "What the hell is going on?"

Throwing the rabbit a glare, Feli decides to explain the situation. "Kanda has just learned that we had found Alma. From what I've just seen, it went a lot better than last time."

Lenalee looked at both of them, now confused. "But, who is he? I've never heard the name before."

Before Allen could speak, Kanda comes back into the room, some of the tension leaving his body. "Alma's on his way over."

Tossing the phone back to Feli, who snatched it out of the air without a second glance, he sits on the couch beside her. Now mentally exhausted, he sits back and groans. Looking behind the couch at Allen, he says. "When you said you have something important to tell me, that was not what I was expecting."

Snorting at his friend's statement, Allen moves behind Kanda's part of the couch, leaning over the other. "I will admit that I was worried how you'd react, seeing as the last time you learned that he was alive, I was stabbed in the stomach."

Wincing painfully at the memory, Kanda glanced at Allen. "Is there any way that I can apologize?"

Raising his eyebrow, Allen suggests. "You could stop calling me by that hated name?"

Snorting at the other's suggestion, Kanda says. "Not going to happen, Moyashi."

"At least I tried."

WATP-WATP-WATP

Half an hour later, they all hear a knock on the door. Allen straightens from his spot and moves toward the door. Knowing immediately who it was, he opened the door, seeing Alma across from him.

"Hey, Alma. Sorry for the suddenness of this invite."

Smiling at the whitette, Alma justs glances inside. "Is everyone here or is it just you and Kanda?"

Shaking his head, Allen moves to the side to let Alma in, closing the door behind the other. "No, it's me, Kanda, Feli, Lenalee, and Lavi. You don't know Lenalee or Lavi, but since me, Kanda, and Feli are here, you should be okay."

Nodding at the other's words, Alma lets Allen lead him into the cafe's couch. Now seeing the other four, Alma moves behind Allen, now cautious of the looks.

Seeing the wary look in Alma's eyes, Feli stands up and moves to the brown-haired male. "You okay?"

Seeing the other hesitantly nod, she takes Alma's hand and leads him to the couch, seating him between herself and Kanda. Also noting the other's wariness of Lavi and Lenalee, Allen retakes his place behind Kanda, in a place where he could help Alma if he needed to.

As soon as Alma was comfortably sitting near the three people he knew best, Lenalee holds out her hand to the new boy. "Nice to meet you, Alma. My name is Lenalee Lee, but you can just call me Lenalee.

Taking the woman's hand, Alma responds to her greeting. "Nice to meet you, Lenalee. I'm Alma Karma, or just Alma."

Now recognizing the name, Lavi perks up. "I know you now. I remember reading about you. You were the only other Second created, and was the one to cause the most destruction. Do you still have your abilities? How about your seal? Does it still work? How about…?"

Continuing on and on, Lavi continued questioning Alma, not noticing that Alma was getting increasingly more uncomfortable. What the two across from him didn't notice, the three beside him did.

Noticing the other's unease, Allen looks to Feli. Seeing her friend's look, Feli retakes Alma's hand, squeezing slightly to help the other. Glancing at the woman sitting next to him, Alma smiles at Felicity, grateful for her help. Nodding slightly to the two, Allen looks down at Kanda, who was now tense, ready to jump up and kill the rabbit. Reaching down, Allen grabs Kanda's shoulder gently. Shaken from his hatred of the rabbit, Kanda glances behind him to Allen, confused at the sudden touch. Moving his head slightly to the side, he gestures toward Alma and Felicity, who were still holding hands and calming Alma down enough to ignore Lavi. Now looking over, Kanda now sees that his friend was being taken care of.

Looking back to the two across from them, both of them now asking questions to the two men that they thought they knew well. Allen speaks up, stopping the other two's questions. "There is no reason why you should be asking so many questions. If Alma wants to tell you something about his past, then he will tell you. If he doesn't -"

"She."

Confused a bit, Allen glances down at Alma, who had been the one to speak up. "What?"

Breathing carefully, Alma looks at the three sitting around him. "She. I go by 'she'. I began transitioning a few days ago." Glancing away from the others, he, no, she mumbled. "You guys are the first people I've told."

Understanding what Alma was saying, Allen smiles to Alma, giving her his full support. "Alma. I don't care if you are a man or a woman. I'm happy for you as long as you're happy with who you are."

WATP-WATP-WATP

Smiling when she hears Allen's support, Alma looks to Kanda. Seeing his oldest friend giving him a hopeful look, Kanda decides to say, "It will be difficult to get used to." Watching his friend's face fall, he continues. "But you'll always be the little brat who bugged the crap out of me and liked mayonnaise way to much."

Crying happily at her friend's words, Alma hugs Kanda tightly, choking him in the progress. Seeing Kanda turning pale, Feli takes Alma's shoulder gently, getting her attention and having her loosen her grip around Kanda's neck. Having Alma's attention now fully on her and not on choking Kanda, Feli states. "Man or woman, you are the same person to all three of us. Growing out your hair and gaining a chest will not change the way that I see you."

Happy with her closest friends' responses to her announcement, she looked across at the two strangers sitting across from them who had remained silent throughout the entire conversation. Looking at Lenalee, Alma saw that she was shocked to say the least, unsure of what to say. After seeing Lenalee's face, Alma wasn't at all surprised to see Lavi's blank face.

Unmoved by the other two's looks, Alma looks to Feli. "Would it be alright if you could get me some Oolong tea?"

Unsure of Alma's reasoning for this question, Feli accepts. "Sure, I'll be right back. Anyone else want anything?"

Receiving 'no's' from around the table, Feli moves away from the couches, completely out of earshot. Looking back to the other two, Alma's gaze hardens. "I know that both of you don't approve of what I'm going for, but I won't let you enrage Feli in any way. I'd rather deal with all of your hate right now than see Feli upset in any way."

Hearing Alma's words, Lavi decides to speak. "It is unnatural for a person to change their sex. We are born the way we are, and should remain that way. Therefore, your wish to become a woman is disgusting. No one will want to be with you, much less even look at you. By doing this you are ruining your life. It won't take very long for both Feli, Kanda, and Allen to leave y-"

Behind them, a glass shatters onto the floor. Hearing this, everyone looks to the sound, only to see an enraged Felicity standing next to a broken cup and plate. With her hair covering her eyes, she spoke in a low voice.

"Are you really one to speak like that. I thought that Bookmen had to remain neutral on all aspects of life. I'm surprised why you are even here at all." Looking up at him with a glare, she continues even angrier. "I'm about ready to toss your ass out of here right now. One more word out of your mouth and you'll get a piece of broken ceramic shoved down it. Say anything against anyone I care about and you have to deal with me. Got it?!"

It was then that all of those in the room notice that she now had the eyes of a Noah. A mad Noah at that.

Trans-Alma! If you don't like it, so be it. That's your opinion, not mine. Seeing as how he'd gone from being a woman to a man, it would be understandable that in the 21st-century, with the technology available, that Alma would transition back to a woman, seeing as he (now she) is more comfortable with that body.

I will admit, writing Alma's transition scene was hard, especially Lavi's part. I'm not one who likes to speak out against what one believes is right for them. I'd rather support a person than to tear them down.

A small side note - the name Alma is normally used as a feminine name, but can be given to a man. The exact translations of Alma are more connected to femininity than masculinity - "Woman with beautiful lips (Arabic), Maiden (Hebrew), and The Nourishing One (Latin). Normally this name is used in Europe, but there are some different places in central Asia as well as the Middle East (Afroeurasia).

Small history/cultural lesson aside, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Walking Alongside the Past. I will be posting two chapters tomorrow, the last prewritten chapter (by Maverick14) for the White Demon, and a Halloween one-shot, that will hopefully make quite a few people happy to be Yullen fans.

Please review, I enjoy hearing people's' responses to my chapters. Favorite and follow if you wish to stay updated on either my writing or my separate stories.


	12. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 11

I'm back! After about two months away and during my midterms. I've decided to do two chapters a week until I get to the point where the story should be at at this point (Chapter 22). Today you're getting 11 and 12. Updates will continue to be posted on Tuesdays every week.

I'd also like to say, that while I don't see who's following/favoriting me all that often. I was rather surprised to find that my inspiration behind writing has decided to follow me. So, here is a shout out to Lachenna. This author's writing style is absolutely beautiful and the way they portray Allen and Kanda is strong. This person was one of my inspirations to write and I am extremely happy that they thought my writing was worth a follow.

If anyone is still unaware, chapter 231 of D. Gray Man has been posted to most all sites that stream it. Personally, I use MangaEden to read my manga since it doesn't cause any problems with my phone. If you haven't read it yet, I would. I won't be making any references to it any time soon or even in this story, but that doesn't mean that other authors won't.

I do not own D. Gray Man or its characters, all rights for that goes to Katsura Hoshino. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my O.C. Felicity.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Neah and Mugen"**

" _Phone calls and texts"_

Chapter 11: Revelations

Kanda stared at Feli in alarm, now wary as he looks into her furious golden eyes. Feli, on the other hand, was only staring at Lavi and Lenalee. Throwing Allen and Alma a glance, Kanda is unsure of what to do when he sees that Allen had his eyes closed, scarred eyebrow twitching slightly. Looking closer at the man behind him, Kanda also sees that Allen was holding the couch with an iron grip.

It was safe to say that Allen was just as angry as Felicity.

Kanda moved his hand to cover Allen's, getting the other's attention. Allen looked in Kanda's direction without opening his eyes. Tightening his grip on Allen's hand slightly to completely get the other's attention, Kanda moves closer to Allen.

Whispering in the other's ear, Kanda asks. "Allen, what's wrong?"

Shaking his head only enough that Kanda would notice, Allen answers. "Just upset at Lavi's words. I'm not surprised that Feli reacted like this. She's always had the habit of looking out for the minority; a good trait to have in this time period but still gets her into trouble."

Scowling at the other's nonchalance at the situation in front of them. "Then why are your eyes closed? Feli just showed us that she's a Noah, and you have no reaction whatsoever."

Tensing to the point of snapping, Allen lets out a breath. Moving his hair in a way that hides his eyes to the others in the room, he looks at Kanda and opens his eyes. His golden eyes that promised pain on anyone who angers him.

"I know she's a Noah because I helped her gain control of her abilities as well as her bloodlust. If it wasn't for me, she probably would have gone on a rampage by now, killing every living person in her way." Kanda looked into Allen's golden eyes, now seeing the pain he feels for being one of the 'monsters' that the others fight. "She has never done anything wrong. She has never hurt anyone, not even me. Feli is not like the Noah's we fought."

'The eyes are the windows to the soul. If that's the case, Allen's soul is full of hurt and the truth in his words.' Nodding his head, Kanda turns away from Allen, hoping that he'd calmed down the other one enough so he didn't do anything stupid.

Standing up, Kanda moves toward Feli, completely aware of how upset she is, but also positive that she wouldn't hurt him. Ignoring the two who were facing the Noah's wrath, he calmly places his hand on Feli's shoulder and spins her around so she was facing him.

"Felicity, you need to calm down. Alma is fine, you don't have to worry about her. Lavi is just being a complete asshole. You shouldn't let him get you riled up."

Listening to what he was saying, Feli nods silently. Hearing gasps from the two idiots sitting together on the couch, he senses another figure approaching him from behind. Not having to glance to the side, he lets Allen approach Feli.

Kanda watches silently as Allen takes Feli's hand and starts to move her farther into the cafe, and lets her go forward to a set of seats on the other side of the room. Turning toward the others, Allen eyes glow dangerously at the rabbit on the couch. "Lavi, you shouldn't have done that. Feli is already hard to anger and you managed to do it in less than five minutes. If you ever approach her again, even to ask her a small question, I won't stop her if she decides to maim you."

Turning back around, Allen moves to where Feli was now sitting and sits across from her. As Kanda watched, Allen moves Feli's head to his shoulder and rubs her along her spine, seemingly to calm her down. It appeared to be working.

Kanda continued staring at the two until Allen looked up at him and smiled, his mercury eyes back in place. Smiling softly in return, he looks back to the situation in front of him, the glare on his face at full-force.

WAtP-WAtP-WAtP-WAtP

Alma was shocked. That's all she could think. Letting Kanda and Allen take the lead in calming Feli down was a smart move on her part, seeing as she couldn't really think of anything to say. Awakening from her subconscious mind, she now sees that she couldn't find Allen and Feli, and Kanda was now standing to the immediate right of the couch.

Looking behind her, Alma notices Allen and Feli sitting alone. She looks to Kanda for their next step, and he answers with a small gesture.

'Let me handle it.'

Nodding at the other's idea, Alma sits back on the couch, keeping half of her attention on the drama that was about to happen in front of her, and the rest on any noises that would be coming from Allen and Felicity.

Unsurprisingly, it was Lavi who started the drama.

"Why the hell aren't you doing anything, Kanda? You should have attacked her. She's a Noah and she was going to attack me and Lenalee. You should have at least done something about her. Not calm her down!" Lavi never knows when to shut his mouth.

Not taking the bait, Kanda calmly reprimands the other's words. "I wasn't going to attack someone who had been provoked to act. From what I'm guessing, Feli's eyes and abilities react to her emotions. Taking into account that Allen trusts her completely, I'm not going to attack her just because you decided to provoke her enough to make her change."

Unsure of what to do, Lenalee decides to step in. "But she's a Noah. She's always going to be a threat. That's why we had to fight and defeat the Noah before. Nothing is going to cause a Noah to become good. They're the bad guys. Simple as that."

Now surprised at the girl's naiveness, Alma butts in. "Do you really see the world in black and white? Huh. Sweetheart, I have to tell you. Nothing is always just good and bad. There is a gray area. That is where Feli is. That is where I am. Hell, that is where Allen is."

Hearing his friend's name, Lavi perks up on this new subject. "Speaking of Allen, how could he completely forget about telling us about this? Doesn't he care if any of us get hurt by her hand?"

Before Alma or Kanda could respond, Allen responded first. "I trust Feli not to hurt anyone. I've been around her on her worst days, and even then the only one she ever considered hurting was herself. Especially when her bloodlust wanted to hurt me." Finished speaking, he turns to glare at Lavi, angered about the way he spoke of his friend. "I would appreciate it if you would not act like Felicity is an animal. She can completely control herself. Even now, she still protected you. By focusing all her anger into her eyes, she stopped her Noah from attacking you."

Alma stood up and moved to Allen, as she was the first one to notice that Feli wasn't in the building anymore. "Allen, where did Feli go?"

Allen's tensed shoulders fall slightly as he looked at Alma. "She went home. A cup of chamomile tea and her favorite show in her favorite place is the one thing I know to completely calm her down." Glancing toward Lenalee and Lavi, he adds. "Especially if she was just in a hostile environment."

Alma considered this, then decided to ask, "Is it okay if I go see her?"

Allen, taken aback by her forwardness, looks toward the other. "Sure. I'll take you to her after I close this place up. It doesn't appear that we have any customers coming in today, so I'll probably close up early."

Alma nodded and sat back down on the couch, glad to know that the other woman was okay. Glancing up toward Kanda, she sees that Kanda is also relieved by this information as the older man watches Allen deal with the two others.

Looking toward the two still sitting on the couch, Allen stares menacingly at them, letting his eyes glow to its full golden color. "Now, I want both of you to leave. Don't bother coming near me or Feli if you don't feel ready to apologize to use. Oh, and Lavi. Feli also wants you personally to apologize to Alma for your comments."

Thankfully, the two understood how serious Allen was with his words, and they left quietly.

Letting out a tired breath, Allen looks at the two remaining people. "We'll be going to see Feli as soon as I close up shop. I really hope she hasn't eaten all the ice cream already."

I admit I had a completely different plan on how this chapter would have originally gone, but I like how it came out in the end. It wasn't anything major, just a small minor change in character placement and who-talks-to-who.

I would like to apologize for being on hiatus for so long. If I do go on another one, it will be much shorter.

Please review, favorite, and follow if you enjoy this story, or if you want to stay up-to-date on any stories that I am writing or to be written.


	13. Walking Alongside the Past Chapter 12

Again as promised, here is chapter 12 of Walking Alongside the Past. I would also like to say that as of tomorrow (Wednesday) the first chapter written by me of The White Demon will be posted. (Begin enthusiastic clapping). I'm excited and I believe a lot of others are also excited.

Something I have noticed in this one is that I make Lavi be either a complete asshole or just a plain idiot. I am hoping that this is the one time I will be making him like that in a story.

I do not own D. Gray Man, it belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I'm just a fan who's waiting for volume 26 to come out in America.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

" **Neah and Mugen"**

" _Phone calls and texts"_

Chapter 12: Returning to Mockingbird

Feli sat on Allen's couch, wrapped in blankets from her room. Although her room is technically the guest room, Feli stayed in Allen's apartment so regularly that it was unofficially named her room. Sitting on the couch, on her second bowl of ice cream, she watches one of Allen's rom-coms, the name of which escapes her at the moment. She'd never really been a fan of them, but she just watched them for the noise it caused.

Looking back on her actions of the day, she was okay with how she reacted to Lavi's words. She knew she shouldn't have really reacted the way she had, but the guy deserved it.

Immediately stiffening when she hears the lock click into place, Feli grabs her spoon, preparing to throw it at the intruder.

WAtP-WAtP-WAtP-WAtP

Arriving at his apartment, Allen leads Kanda and Alma inside. "Why does Felicity consider this her safe place?"

Turning toward Kanda, who had asked the question, he answers. "Easy. This is the one place where she got peace and quiet after becoming a Noah. It pretty much became her safe spot."

As he unlocked the door, Kanda considers this silently. 'Of course she would consider Allen's home a safe area. He's the one who helped her in the first place.'

As Allen opens the door, he doesn't expect the spoon that was thrown directly at his head.

WAtP-WAtP-WAtp-WAtP

Thrown back from the force behind the spoon, Allen falls over, hitting Kanda and Alma as he fell back. "Bloody Gypsy Nell! Wot the bloody Gypsy Nell caused this ter 'appen ya bloody twist n twirl?"(1)

Shrugging at Allen's question, Feli responds, not getting up from the couch. "I didn't know who you were. You could have been a robber for all I know."

This just seemed to aggravate Allen more. "That's nah reason ter thra a Daniel Boone at a Heap Of Coke. ya could 'ave made me lose a mince pie for aw ya kna."(2)

Nonchalantly, she put the tub of ice cream down. "You and I both know that it would have just grown back." Stopping suddenly, she looks back at the three still by the door. "Oh, Allen."

Rubbing the growing red mark on his forehead, Allen glares at her. "Wot do ya want, ya 6's and 7's bizzich?

Smiling at the other's words, Feli simply says. "Your accent is back in full force."

Realizing this as well, Allen's cheeks become a bright red as he looks at the other two. Alma is surprised at Allen's accent, having never heard it before. Kanda was just surprised at how quickly his accent came back in full force.

Moving out of the room, Allen throws a quick, "S-shut up!", over his shoulder, now in his regular accent. Pausing the movie, Feli got up, revealing her fluffy pajama bottoms and crop top.

Seeing Feli's revealed skin, Alma immediately looks away, blushing slightly at the display. Deciding to change the subject, she decides to ask. "What was up with that accent? I thought Allen was just British."

Seeing his friend's obvious discomfort, Kanda decides to answer her question. "Allen might be British, but he is originally from the East End of London. The entire place has its own dialect. As for Allen, that accent only shows up when he is really upset or gets a very good shock or scare."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Allen decides to reappear at this moment, now dressed in a tank top and light pants. Noticing his friend's choice of clothing, Kanda decides to say something. "Sore wa watashi ga imamade anata ga mita koto ga aru no o mita koto ga aru mottomo hifudenakereba narimasen."(4)

Immediately understanding what his friend was saying, Allen blushes but shoots back. "Watashitachi futari wa sore ga usodearu koto o shitte imasu." (5)

Chuckling at the other's words, he moves over to sit on the couch beside Feli's pile of blankets. Alma just looks confused, seeing as she only knows Mandarin besides English, and looks to Feli for a translation.

Feli just shrugs, but decides to give a summary. " Liǎng zhī lǎo pì bǐcǐ tiáoqíng. Duō kě'ài." (6)

Stopping and glaring at Feli's words, Allen quickly flips her the bird and moves to sit by Kanda, resting his head against the others shoulder. Watching the other two in the kitchen, Allen silently asks. "Do you think you'd want to stay for dinner? Both you and Alma can stay if you want."

Looking at the man next to him, he smiles slightly. "That sounds great. We haven't exactly been able to be alone this entire time, Kireina, and I trust Alma and Felicity enough not to talk very loud."

Laughing silently, Allen agrees with his long-time partner. "Yeah, I trust them as well. They're both the good sort. But are you sure? Even if two of us are Noah?"

Pulling Allen into his lap and wrapping his arms around the other. "Nothing like that can change either of you. No matter what, Kireina, nothing can change how I feel about you."

I actually used a translator to find Allen's original accent. Since Allen grew up in the East End of London, this would be the accent he'd have. I'm keeping this around, I'm going to use Cockney a lot more often. It's fun :)

Cockney translation:

1)"Bloody hell! What the bloody hell caused this to happen you bloody girl?"

2) That's no reason to throw a spoon at a person. You could have made me lose an eye for all you know.

3) What do you want, you crazy bitch?

Japanese:

4) That has to be the most skin I've ever seen you show.

5) We both know that's a lie

Mandarin:

6) The two old farts are flirting with each other. How adorable.

I'm not giving a translation to the name that Kanda calls Allen. If you know it,congrats. I think its cute so deal with it.

Please review, follow, and favorite if you enjoy this. I'll be back on Wednesday when I post The White Demon. Bye!


End file.
